To Make a Difference
by kenyizsu
Summary: "King's Row might just have been the most beautiful city district ever in London, it mattered little to Hanzo. In fact, everything mattered little to nothing to him. He had been waiting to die for… 10 years? In the meantime, he just simply lost interest in the world. It was easier to go this way." Following the events in "Dragons". Rated T for some graphic violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: somewhat graphic violence and cursing!**

 **All rights belong to Blizzard, I merely added a possible future continuation for a character's story.**

* * *

 **To Make a Difference**

1.

 _*Om-nom* Is this on? – I made a chronal accelerator! I'm sure I can do this. –*Khm* To all agents of O—*CLANG*— To all agents of Overwatch… Uhm, that's not right…—To the_ _ **former**_ _agents of Overwatch! This is Winston, haha! … Obviously—*Deep breath* Thirty years ago, the omnics declared war. The nations of the world had no answer, until they called upon a small group of heroes. Overwatch was created to rescue humanity from the Omnic Crisis. We became the greatest champions of peace and progress mankind has ever_ _ **seen**_ _! You were chosen because you have powers and abilities that made you… You joined because you… *Siiigh* You already know this… Look. The people decided they were better off without us. They even called us criminals! They tore our family apart… But_ _ **look**_ _around! Someone has to_ _ **do**_ _something!_ _ **We**_ _have to do something! We can make a_ _ **difference**_ _again. The world needs us now, more than ever… Are you with me?_

Hanzo found himself watching this stupid, completely uncut video again on his mobile phone while slowly finishing his meal at a small food stall, completely ignoring the somewhat stale flavor. The little booth was the typical place where lower class people went to eat, and its food was nothing special either. It was storm-beaten, and its canopy was barely large enough to sit under on a bar chair and eat your fish and chips or hamburger or whatever on the wooden counter that has also been a target for amateur carving artists numerous times.

In other words, the perfect place for Hanzo to blend in, wearing his usual almost-homeless-looking set of clothes, a large sack containing his robes for battle, his bow and arrows on his back. Since here in the western world people usually had a hard time telling Asians apart, he could easily give himself away as a hipster/homeless Chinese guy.

With a possibly stale hotdog in one hand and headphones plugged in his ears, the thumb on his other hand hovered over the replay button. Hanzo's mind was almost completely blank as he stared at the grinning image of the monkey… oh I'm sorry, **ape** scientist (what?). He frequently changed his phones as to not to be tracked down by the countless assassins his ex-family sent after him each year. On his former device he found this video one day, so he was sure Genji sent it to him somehow or uploaded it while he wasn't watching… probably during that time when Hanzo KO-ed himself so hard with exhaustion that he had to actually get a room in a hotel and sleep for half a day. This also meant that his brother… no, no, what was LEFT of his brother (god, this was morbid) followed him around at some point. Maybe he was still doing that.

But when Hanzo changed phones, he found himself unable to delete the message and copied it over onto his new one.

\- Must be an interesting video, mate – grumbled the old guy from across the counter.

Hanzo glanced up at the chubby owner in greasy T-shirt and a bit pig-like face.

\- Excuse me? – the Japanese asked.

\- You've been watching that thing, whatever it is, over and over again – the owner pointed out in a bored tone. – I counted five so far.

Crap, five times already?!

\- Yah, it's… important, I guess – Hanzo looked back down on his phone, closing the video.

\- I'm sure, mate – the old man took his plate.

Hanzo paid then left the booth, walking down the street with slow steps. Where would he rush? It wasn't like he had to get somewhere. There was no one to wait for him anywhere, there was no home to return to. Hanzo looked over the pedestrians hurrying down the cobblestone streets of King's Row. At least they all had some purpose, even if it was only to work, or a meeting, or whatever. Hanzo glanced up at the surprisingly clear blue sky before returning his attention to the street. King's Row might just have been the most beautiful city district ever in London, it mattered little to Hanzo.

In fact, everything mattered little to nothing to him. He had been waiting to die for… 10 years? Maybe 11? In the meantime, he just simply lost interest in the world. It was easier to go this way.

And yet… Hanzo just couldn't die, could he? Every time, every single **goddamn** time when he faced a life-threatening danger (mostly assassins left and right), he just couldn't lie down and simply die, oh no. His upbringing, his life-long training automatically kicked in, his (apparently still functioning) survival instinct worked overtime, and he simply wrecked everyone with his arrows, his bow, a sword or anything else that he could get his hands on. His winning streak had been extremely impressive.

Wellll, that is, until that fateful night during his usual annual pilgrimage back to Hanamura, to his former clan's castle. First, everything was normal: dumbass guards, a couple omnic that Hanzo completely wrecked without guilt, then got inside to the shrine of his deceased younger brother Genji that held the sword that almost stopped the killing blow. Hanzo set up the incense offering, burning agarwood-sticks and everything. Then that apparently omnic ninja-guy appeared. Of course Hanzo's "survival mode" kicked in immediately, but the things that assassin said disturbed him deeply and ruined his concentration. Everything flew out the window, when the omnic summoned a green dragon from his katana and redirected his own two blue dragons right back at him. Being the master of them, they didn't truly harm him, but still, getting hit by them was not really pleasant. At the end, he found himself kneeling, with a wakizashi at his throat. Right there and then, his instinct finally turned off from all the shock he had faced that night and he was finally, _finally_ ready to die. But no. The Universe had other plans. The omnic spared him, and just to **really** hit the nail on the head, he also revealed himself to be Genji, having gone through countless operations in order to survive.

Since then, Hanzo's grey world was completely messed up, though it didn't improve one bit. He was conflicted and because of that, constantly annoyed as well.

Genji was still alive somehow!

 _That thing is not Genji, that's a robot._

No, that was definitely Genji. The bodies didn't match, yes, but who cares about that?

 _Genji died that day, you fucking did it with your own hands, you sick fuck!_

Everything he said matched, even his voice was familiar through that slight cybernetic overtone.

 _This is a goddamn omnic, that_ _ **maybe**_ _holds your brother's memories, but it is_ _ **not**_ _Genji!_

The soul is what counts! It **is** Genji.

Hanzo hated omnics. His former clan, the Shimadas specialized in illegal arm deals, hired assassinations and drug smuggling, which of course meant, that their incredible uprising started with the Omnic Crisis 35 years ago. They were so powerful and improved that even when Overwatch was created and a certain agent of theirs (Genji/Not-Genji-just-a-stupid-robot) went after them and completely demolished their operations with disturbing precision, the clan still survived. It nourished itself from the somewhat died-down, but still very much present and powerful human-omnic tension across the world. It didn't matter whether the client was human or omnic, the clan was happily of service, for the right price of course.

In fact, this was one of the first lessons his father had taught him: the appearance of the client doesn't matter. The size of the pocket matters. Hanzo took cognizance of it, heck, later he would even deal with some omnics, killed people for them. That did not mean he liked them. No, he was completely, utterly _disturbed_ by them. Everything was just _wrong_ about them. They appeared to be human, most of the time, but they didn't have faces, didn't have body language that could be observed. They acted so life-like, yet they weren't born like humans, they didn't work the same way, they didn't even _sense_ the world around themselves the same way. How could something like that be alive? In Hanzo's opinion, it wasn't, couldn't be alive. They only… mimicked life. It was a very good performance, but it was **just** a performance.

It had to be.

And yet, Genji **was** alive that night.

 ** _GENJI IS DEAD!_**

Hanzo almost screamed at himself, but managed to recover and stop a moment too soon. He was out in public. He couldn't start one of his lunatic moments now. It was already bad enough that he basically lost the ability to be happy or to be interested in anything at all. Oh, he told himself lies, of course: he wanted to restore his honor, he wanted to put the ghosts of his past to rest.

 _Stop lying to yourself. You want to fucking die. That's all._

True. True, true, true.

Hanzo booked a small room for one night in a decent hotel. Prior to his runaway from his family, he transferred most of his money onto a private account that he protected with numerous legal and illegal ways. He traveled the world from that money, but usually, he wasn't spending it like crazy. He ate at cheap places, dressed cheaply, traveled cheaply, he rarely went to hotels. Who needed a place to stay at night when you didn't really sleep? Hanzo sometimes dozed off, but his sleep was light, he jolted up to every sound. But of course, his body was biological and needed real rest from time to time. That was when he booked a night in an acceptable hotel, so he may get some proper sleep, and also to have an argument with himself.

He was starting to develop schizophrenia, or some other type of madness, he was almost one hundred percent sure of it.

His room looked onto a large square (with cobblestone pavement, of course), where literally nothing happened, other than the occasional double decker or other vehicle passing by. It looked like there had been a statue once, its base was still in the middle of the square, yet everything seemed so empty. Hanzo surveyed it for a bit. It was strange that he couldn't see a single living being walking there. Everyone avoided that place, it seemed. Hanzo memorized three escape routes, in case he needed to leave his accommodations in a fast pace, then shrugged and shut the blinds.

He threw himself onto the bed and stayed there, motionless for a good while.

 _Stop thinking about that robot, it wasn't Genji and you know it._

\- What if I know it was him? – he asked himself.

 _Then you are a fool._

\- Always been one, no?

 _Back then, you were only a fool. Now, you are a fool and also insane._

\- And that disproves that it was Genji because…?

 _He is dead. You killed him with your own hands, remember?_

\- Of course – here Hanzo lifted his mobile in front of his face. – Then why did he send this message?

 _Maybe the robot was programmed to spread this message to possible candidates. Ever thought of that?_

\- He said the world was changing once again and it was time to pick a side – Hanzo said as he absentmindedly searched for that Overwatch video. – He meant this.

 ** _It_** _said that because it was programmed to do so! Robots aren't alive. Why are you bothering with that stupid-ass message? Delete it already!_

Hanzo pushed the Play button, and that ape scientist's face with those ridiculous glasses popped up again. His mind went blank as he watched the whole video again.

And again.

And again.

At the fourth replay, however, something shook him out of his… meditative? Brain-dead?… probably more brain-dead state. Shouting started down the square. Hanzo frowned at the curtains, then got up, left his mobile on the bed, still playing the video.

\- _Look. The people decided they were better off without us. They even called us criminals! They tore our family apart…_ – Winston mumbled, completely crestfallen.

Hanzo pulled the blinds away and opened the window. Before him, the square was slowly filling up with people, humans and omnics alike. The two parties was gathering at the two opposite sides, shouting at each other all kinds of things, none of them pleasant.

\- _But_ _ **look**_ _around!_ – Winston cried out, pulling up photos about riots from all over the world.

Hanzo's frown deepened as he recognized this scene from the video. King's Row has always been home to one of, if not **the** most tensed human-omnic relationship ever. It was a downright miracle that the city still stood and people still lived here.

The two groups prepared for clashing, just as a military police platoon pulled up with numerous vans and quickly formed a wall of shields to somehow prevent the catastrophe from happening. Hanzo knew this wasn't going to work. He had a feeling the police knew it as well. Their bravery was commendable, though.

\- _Someone has to_ _ **do**_ _something!_

It was the omnics that made the first move. They were oppressed here, with literally zero rights (why did a non-living being need rights, anyway?), and minus a few open-minded humans who helped them out in small ways, most of the city's population wanted it to stay this way.

The robots took a running start, the entire group crashed straight into the police protection line. Some pressed against the shields while others climbed on their backs, trying to scale the obstacle. The humans on the other side grabbed bottles, rocks, even some Molotov-cocktails as a reply, and flung them at the omnics. Most of the missed and hit the shields, one cocktail sailed over the wall, however, and quickly set some of the robots ablaze. The omnics began to scream in that unnatural cybernetic voices of theirs, their rage growing with the flames. The humans pulled out their metal-coated bats, wrenches, hammers and even some old fashioned longswords and approached the police line.

\- **_We_** _have to do something!_

Hanzo watched as a link in the protective chain finally gave in. A man buckled under the weight of the omnic he desperately tried to push off of himself, and crashed into the pavement. Before the rest of his squadron could help him up or somehow fill in the sudden gap, the robots took advantage of the opening and tore through the ranks, trampling the officer along with his comrades on each side. Hanzo couldn't see whether the men survived or not in the chaos that erupted. The humans and omnics could finally crash into each other with full force.

\- _We can make a_ _ **difference**_ _again!_

It was clear that this riot would end with casualties. The two groups tore into each other with such bloodthirst that was more beast-like than anything else. Humans and omnics flung their makeshift weapons at each other, they didn't even notice if they hit one of their own in the process. Hanzo could see quite a few heads, human and robotic, crack open, blood and sparks spraying into the air. There was a man whose left arm literally went flying from the swing of an omnic's self-made axe. The police force could do little at this point, maybe slow things down. The screaming turned into a storm-like roar.

\- _The world needs us now, more than ever._

To his surprise, Hanzo spotted a few humans on the omnic side. Some of the few citizens who thought of the machines as actual living beings and wanted to help them in whatever way they could. The more peaceful people gave them shelter or access to certain supplies the robots needed. It appeared that even that minority had aggressive members who clashed with their own race without hesitation. One of them, a buff man was crouching on the back of a large omnic, and attacked the humans with a long metal pole from above, while his machine companion knocked aside the adversaries, mostly policemen. More fires broke out from more Molotov-cocktails.

\- _Are you with me?_ – Winston glanced at the camera, smirking. It was clear he was ready to do anything to stop this mayhem.

Hanzo closed the window tight, shut the blinds and threw himself onto his bed. He was exhausted.

Sleep came quickly. In his dream, Hanzo saw two eastern dragons flying over a battlefield that was ablaze, people tearing each other apart below. One of the dragons, the blue one looked strong and proud, scales gleaming despite the stormy sky, but its eyes were dull grey like it was blind. The other, the green one looked horrible: its body was filled with cuts, its skin was peeled away on some parts, one side of its face torn off, the bone jaws of its skull a starkly white against the raw red flesh that surrounded the wound. Yet, despite this, its eyes gleamed with life and determination.

\- We must rebuild what we have once destroyed, brother! – it said to the blue blind dragon.

Then everything was washed away in a blinding white light as a bomb below detonated, and Hanzo woke up, his body moving on its own, dodging a wicked blade that slashed straight for his throat.

* * *

 **Hello and welcome to a new fanfic of mine!**

 **Boy, it's been too long since I last uploaded anything here. But I'm back with a new short story, ready to discover and chart new areas, such as Overwatch. Although I'm not playing with the game (PvP has never been my cup of tea), I once again found myself left breathless by the amazing detail Blizzard put into the world and the characters. It's simply amazing what they can accomplish. Best gaming company out there, in my opinion. (Long live StarCraft II)**

 **But I digress. This is a short story about Hanzo Shimada, possibly three or four chapters long. I'm trying to keep it as Overwatch-ish as possible, keep true to its world. BUT! Should you find any errors, feel free to tell me so I can learn from it! :) My mother tongue is also not English, so if you find any grammatical errors, relay those to me as well, please!**

 **Oh yes, once again, I must warn you: there will be possible graphic violence and cussing in this fanfic , even if not many. Despite its somewhat cartoonish look, Overwatch has some very DARK themes going on at some parts (the animated short "Hero"... Did you guys SEE how Soldier 76 killed one of the gang members, bashing his head with a blazing piece of a pinata?!), and yes, there is cursing in it (in the webcomics, at least). Upon studying the game and its world closely, I've come to the conclusion that this story can, AND WILL include both.**

 **With all that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'm deeply honored if you read it! Reviews, helpful criticisms are always welcome, trolls and flamers will get the good old "RYU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!" in their faces!**

 **Hah, just kidding! :D**

 **Love you guys, have a nice day and take care! *waves***


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: somewhat graphic violence and cursing!**

 **All rights belong to Blizzard, I merely added a possible future continuation for a character's story.**

* * *

 **2.**

The painful yelp the mercenary emitted when Hanzo kicked him in the crotch while rolling out of the way of his knife was very satisfying. The Japanese warrior threw himself off of the bed, lending in a crouching position next to it. He grabbed the end of his traveling sack and swung it around himself like a rotor. It hit the man with a knife and also another one who had been standing in the door before his comrade's assault failed. They toppled over with a loud metallic clang, and Hanzo could finally take a good look at them: a human with the knife and an omnic with black plating, sprawled out on the floor. Hanzo grabbed the weapon that fell onto the bed and threw it straight into the robot's forehead. By that time, the human assassin (pretty amateur one, it seemed) got up and charged at Hanzo. He however knew how to turn the momentum of one's body to his own advantage. In the blink of an eye, the assaulter felt something lift him off of his feet in mid-running and he flew over his intended target (who somehow got under him just then) and crashed through the closed window, falling screaming onto the trash bins at the base of the wall. Hanzo untangled his bow from the sack, ready for self-defense. He jumped onto the jamb of the window, quickly seizing up his situation.

The riot had ended, but the square lied in shambles. The pavement was torn up, the earth and buildings were charred from all the fires that broke out. The casualties and injured were cleared out, but blood and omnic-fluids still covered the ground in some spots. No one bothered to clean those up, and why should they, when next week the same scene would repeat here again? Hanzo quickly calculated how he would land if he jumped from here, then launched himself.

The jamb of the window however was not designed to withstand such an impact and it broke, tilting terribly just before Hanzo's foot left its surface. It made him stumble forward and fly towards the ground in a much flatter arc than he originally intended.

In retrospect, that stupid piece of wood saved his life.

The second Hanzo was in the air, he heard a loud gunshot, and a bullet sailed right over his head: exactly in the spot where he should have been, had he made that jump correctly.

 _Fuck, they have a sniper somewhere_ , Hanzo thought in that brief second before impacting into the pavement roughly, rolling over his head.

Realizing he was right in the middle of a completely open space, he kept on rolling, changing directions, praying that the sniper was stunned by that crap-tastic jump just long enough for him to reach cover. Hanzo jumped to his feet and performed a mad dash in a direction, desperately reaching for any sort of cover. Out of sheer lack of options, he threw himself behind an overhang of some bar that had fallen off during the riot. It was a wide sign, mostly made out of metal, and what was best about it: it was mobile. Some neon lights still flickered weakly on it, but overall, it made for a good temporary cover. Hanzo grabbed the metallic bands on the sign's back and began hauling it with himself, going for the nearest street that opened from the square. In the meantime he pictured just how big of a ridiculous image it was exactly: a flickering bar overhang slowly inching toward a street on the cobblestone pavement, seemingly moving on its own.

Hey, maybe the sniper will laugh himself to death!

 _Yeah, you wish._

Hope dies last, right?

 _Yours died with Genji, idiot._

Oh right…

A few bullets bounced off of his makeshift shield as the sniper tested its strength. Hanzo cursed under his breath when his situation became clearer: the street he was going for offered little cover from the bullets above. He could keep the overhang for a little more while, but admittedly it was heavy, hauling it took a lot of effort, and Hanzo **knew** he was going to need his strength for later. He had to think of a better escape route…

Suddenly shouting erupted from behind him. Running footsteps came down on one of the streets that opened up to the opposite end of the square. At first, Hanzo thought it was yet another riot starting. That would have been really bad. Then he realized the newcomers were shouting orders to each other, and that made him suddenly **wish** it was a riot.

\- Spread out! Cover the square!

\- Where is he?!

\- Under that sign, dead ahead!

Hanzo had just enough time to yank the overhang a bit sideways with all his might, covering his side while still protecting his head somewhat. SMG bullets sprayed his shield and its metal began to slowly give away.

These guys are soooo not assassins…

 _Oh yeah, what ticked you off?! The military-grade weapons, or the military-grade organization?_

Hanzo kept advancing toward the street but he no longer had any idea what to do. His survival mode was working overtime, though. It was far from over. These fuckers will not get him so easily, trapped under a goddamn overhang! So far, the only advantage he had was that he was closer to the end of the square and to the building walls. This way, his attackers couldn't fully surround him and had to stay on the side that was covered by his shield.

Louder, more powerful gunfire sounded and the sign creaked painfully, the four bullets almost tore through it, leaving alarmingly large dents.

 _Oh great, they brought in some heavy weapon guy. All we need now is an RPG!_

Don't give them ideas!

Hanzo realized his cover will not last for much longer. Despite his brainstorming, he couldn't see a way out of here and his adrenalin began to turn into panic. Then his feet collided with something metallic and he looked down in surprise.

It was a man-hole cover.

A desperate idea forming in his head, Hanzo suddenly crouched down and allowed the overhang to fall on top of him. The rain of bullets bouncing off of it was making a terribly loud and focus-breaking sound, and it was only made worse when occasionally the shotguns and the sniper rifle joined in. Under the crushing weight it was quite difficult, but Hanzo eventually freed his quiver from the sack. With a brief battlecry he leaned out from under the shield and shot an arrow at a lamp post that miraculously survived the riot, and that was in the general direction of his attackers. The arrow collided with the beam and broke apart, scattering all over the place. The many painful cries and one choking gasp signaled the success of his attack. Hanzo tried his best to ignore the sounds, especially the one made by the unfortunate bastard whose throat was punched through by his weapon.

 _What's the matter, bitchy princess?! Getting queasy from killing humans?_

You know it's always been like this ever since Genji…

 _Boy, now isn't it a big fucking stroke of luck that omnics have a lot of advantages as assassins, otherwise your family would only send humans after you! They would have utterly murdered your prissy ass by now!_

Shut up, I'm trying to survive this hell here!

 _Jesus, you are pathetic…_

Hanzo grabbed another arrow with a larger head and began prying open the man-hole cover. The shotgun sounded again and the shield broke through in a somewhat circular hole above his head.

 _Oh,_ _ **of course**_ _you miss the fucker with the shotguns. Good job, man. You deserve an RPG rocket right up your ass just for that one, I hope you realize that…_

Gathering every last bit of his remaining strength, Hanzo heaved the cover, practically tearing it off from its hinges. He grabbed the sides of the hole, preparing to jump in.

A blast knocked his shield aside and he looked up out of instinct, locking eyes with his attackers for the first time. It was a squadron of soldiers, dressed in black, faces covered in weird gas-masks that held a grey, almost skull-like pattern. Their eyes were hid behind lenses on the mask, and they glowed with red light (cybernetic implants, maybe?). And before them, holding two shotguns stood a…

Hanzo threw himself into the manhole as bullets zipped over his head.

oooOOOooo

For hours after that, there was nothing but dark cylindrical corridors of stone and metal with almost knee-deep water filling them. Hanzo ran, completely aimlessly, taking turns randomly, his sense of direction or track of his path lost in the first 20 minutes. He had no idea where he was. Still under King's Row? Somewhere close to the underground omnic city called Cauldron? In a completely different district of London? He didn't know and he didn't care either.

All he knew were two things. One: he had to get out of the _entire country_ as fast as possible. Two: he was fucked. Utterly, certainly, **irreversibly _fucked_**!

Not only was a complete _military organization_ after him now, his madness has also apparently developed a new way to screw with him: hallucinations. Because what he just saw up there, could **not** be real! There was just no way…

As a kid, both Hanzo and Genji were fascinated by all the fairy tales and ghost stories their father told them. The old man was very educated in ancient Japanese mythology with all of its gods and yokai and whatever else. Of course the Tale of the Two Dragons was a must-known story, but besides that, their father told legends about oni, yurei, nekomata, ushi-oni, nure-onna, kitsune, Shuten Doji, otoroshi, Yamata no Orochi, Susanoo and countless other monsters, ghosts and demons. These were what they were: fairy tales, the products of imagination. Not. Real. Japanese ghosts, yurei were popular in horror movies, especially the vindictive female spirits, but those were **movies**. Hanzo could clearly recall that as a kid he would often wish that all these monsters were real, that would be so cool, right?

He suddenly wished he had never made that wish.

That _thing_ with the shotguns… that was a yurei with a white oni mask. A fucking ghost with a white skull-like monster mask! Something that was **worse** , far **more** unnatural than an omnic. Hanzo would have never thought he would reach this conclusion in his life.

 _Slow the_ fuck **down** _already and think this through! You know yurei don't exist! So just calm down, will ya?!_

Hanzo forced himself to stop and lean against the stone wall, breathing heavily, legs slightly shaky. He had been running in knee-deep water for hours now, but his mind was so focused on his hallucination that he hadn't noticed his fatigue.

 _Stop lying to yourself! You aren't focused, you are panicked._

Yes, I **am**! Did you see that thing back there?! It was a ghost!

 _It wasn't! Ghosts aren't real. Damn you, Hanzo, think for a second!_

Okay, so what did he see exactly back on the square? Hanzo wrecked his brain, trying to get through the haze of adrenalin and genuine fear. That thing… it looked like a tall man, in black coat and probably leather clothes and… and he was pretty sure those were grenade shells strapped to his belt. His face… he wore a white mask that looked like a prolate skull, the rest of his head covered by a hood. Hanzo was pretty sure ghosts weren't supposed to use grenades, explosives and fucking _shotguns_ as weapons, nor were they famous for leading military strike forces.

But as he forced every available memory of the guy out of his brain, Hanzo also had to realize something far more alarming: he was pretty _damn_ sure that mere humans were supposed to have **legs** and they weren't supposed to ooze black mist out of the edge of their coats! No matter how hard he tried to recall the most detailed picture possible, he always ended up with the same image: that "man" pointing his two shotguns at his head, a black whirlpool of smoke slowly swirling where his boots should have been, and the same black mist rolling off of his coat and shoulders like he was a _really_ messed up smoke-screen device.

That… that had to be a hallucination, right? Right?!

 _Calm down, ghosts aren't real. You were just swimming in adrenaline and your insanity acted up according to that._

Gee, thanks for that…

 _What do you want me to say? "Yes, that thing_ _ **was**_ _a yurei", or what? You just saw that intimidating wanna-be-edgelord jackass and you got a bit tilted, that's all._

Yes… that was all. Hanzo took a series of deep, controlled breaths in the moisty, stale air of the sewers. It's alright, he just had to calm down a bit, regain his footing. He realized he could see relatively well in this section of the corridor. Glancing above himself, he noted the slightly ajar man-hole cover and with one final sigh he climbed up the ladder onto the surface.

There was no one around when he emerged, making it a bit less awkward. He stood at the base of some enormous train station building. The sky was still dark but a yellow line appeared on the horizon. Hanzo exhaled and looked over himself at the pale light. He looked terrible, he noted. His homeless-looking clothing was completely trashed, all he would have had to do was to sit on the pavement on a busy street and he could start begging for money right away. Thankfully his sack and his weaponry were mostly untouched by the sewer's water.

Hanzo marched inside the station. Just as he suspected, there were public showers. His life was a hell-ride, his mind was probably a total mess and he had literally no reason to live, but if there was one thing he absolutely **refused** , it was being unhygienic. He wasn't some kind of street brat, and while he no longer had the right to call himself a true Shimada, his upbringing and roots still counted for something. So he took his time to somehow get himself together, as much as it was possible in a public shower, washed off the grime of the battle and the escape. He put on his warrior clothes, that he really only wore when he was paying his annual visit to Hanamura. He made a mental note about buying a new set of homeless-looking clothes later.

Once he looked like a normal human being again (emphasis on the "looked"), he stepped out onto the streets. The air was a bit chilly but that never bothered him. He set out on his aimless journey through the district, quickly discovering that he was still in King's Row. Damn, how many circles he must have made in those damn sewers? Well… at least he lost his pursuers, it seemed, as he hadn't died from a bullet yet.

Seriously, what did those guys want with me?

 _They probably weren't sent by the Shimada._

Of course. It's better to keep your distance from the military.

 _But they really wanted you dead, nonetheless._

You do realize I was saved by that window jamb, right? How stupid is that?

 _Let's just leave this place as fast as possible. You can dwell on the sheer ridiculousness that is your life later, eh?_

Morning came, when Hanzo arrived to yet another square and he looked around. The city was slowly starting to wake up, a few pedestrians and cars roamed on the roads, but it was still nothing compared to the daily life. A giant clock tower rose above the rest of the buildings, the small square was at its base. A huge golden statue of an omnic, holding up a spinning orb to the sky while a little human girl held hands with it, greeted Hanzo. It was a strange sight, considering how anti-omnic the city was generally. Next to it, a neon overhang advertised proudly that the building gave home to the Alderworth Hotel. Facing the statue was a theatre's main entrance with the name "The Meridian" written in big gold letters on its façade. A very majestic-looking pair of stairs led up to its doors. What was a bit weird though, was the black-framed picture of an omnic with 9 dots on its forehead that laid at the base of the stairs, surrounded by a smaller army of lit candles, a smaller incense plate and a golden scroll. Hanzo turned to the statue again then back to the picture a couple more times, just to make sure that yes, those two were indeed the same person… eh, omnic. Hanzo went closer to the picture, hoping to see a name or something that would tell him why this robot was so important. It looked like the machine died… _offlined_ here, probably assassinated, and the citizens actually mourned for him. Strange.

\- Excuse me, young man.

Hanzo spun around much faster and more nervously than he would have liked. Behind him another omnic stood… no wait, it didn't stand on its legs, it was hovering in mid-air sitting cross-legged. It was a bit similar to the statue and the picture, its overall appearance was very monk-like, especially with the 9 spots on its forehead and the way 9 metallic orbs slowly orbited around its neck.

-… Yes? – Hanzo asked carefully, absentmindedly yanking a bit on his traveling sack, feeling the somewhat calming weight of his weapons in it.

\- I am sorry to bother you but… You seem so familiar – the omnic knocked his (he had a male voice, at least) head to one side. – You have a… familiar vibe, of sorts. Please forgive my memory, but… haven't we met before?

 _Well, unless this guy had been a regular client of your family, I'm pretty sure you don't know him._

Hanzo had to admit, most omnics looked the exact same to him. Sure, their colors varied greatly, but when it came to actual faces (if you could _call_ those things faces…), he was hopeless. Even still, he was pretty damn sure he would have remembered a monk omnic, with 9 orbs orbiting him like he was a miniature sun, hovering in mid-air and not giving a single flying shit about the laws of gravity. Mostly because omnics like this guy were extra disturbing for him.

-… I'm sure I would remember you – Hanzo raised an eyebrow. – I don't think we have met.

\- Oh, I see – the omnic slightly nodded. – Then please forgive me my intrusion. I must have mistaken you for someone else.

Awkward silence settled in. Hanzo glanced back at the picture by the stairs.

\- Did you come to pay your respect as well? – the omnic asked, noticing his interest.

\- I don't even know who he was – Hanzo mumbled.

\- Tekhartha Mondatta, exalted leader of the Shambali – the omnic offered, levitating to his side. – He tried his best to improve the lives of omnics here. To teach humans and omnics that we are all one in the Iris. Alas… it was not meant to be, it seems.

 _And there we go._

Okay, if we don't count the ghost he saw last night (which just couldn't be real), the one thing that was more unnatural than omnics in Hanzo's eyes, were the omnics who were **religious**. It just didn't make sense for him. They were artificial intelligences, pre-programmed, _created_. They followed the clear logical way their mindset showed them. Religion was… it was a _human_ thing, not a cybernetic one. Humans created beliefs, humans followed those beliefs. They offered a way to understand life, to give hope, to hold onto something when nothing seemed right. Hanzo sometimes wished he had been religious, so he might too have that little ray of hope in his life that was literally meaningless.

The fact that mere robots too had beliefs… it was just plain weird. Really goddamn weird.

\- Peacemakers always end this way – Hanzo took a long look at the picture.

\- Maybe it is their paths, their destiny, no? – the omnic turned to him. – They achieve many great things in their lives, but their real power comes out after their deaths. They become symbols, icons that can no longer be killed or erased.

\- There are still riots. I just saw one last night – Hanzo snorted. Big influence indeed.

\- Yes, I have heard about that as well. A great shame – the omnic nodded woefully. – It takes time to spread the message, though. I believe things will get better. One day.

 _Alright, time to get away from the magic monk tin can_ , Hanzo thought and he made a move to leave, but…

\- What is it that troubles you, young man? – the omnic suddenly asked, fully turning to him.

-… What? – Hanzo froze, one leg raised to make a step.

\- Many people come here, seeking some guidance. Mondatta was a great healer of souls – the omnic explained. – I can sense great disturbance in you. Maybe that's why you have come here, even if you don't fully realize it.

 _Okay, definitely get away from here right the_ _ **hell**_ _now!_

\- I have no idea what you are talking about, omnic – Hanzo said in a low voice, slightly sneering at the machine.

 _Hanzo, stop making small-talk with this guy!_

-… But I do believe you do know – the omnic tilted his to one side again, completely untouched by the gesture. – You have a greatly troubled soul…

 _Just fucking run, idiot! Or kill him! Whatever!_

-… You have lost your way, and can't find it again – the omnic went on.

Hanzo felt himself growing a bit numb at his words.

\- A great tragedy happened. One that knocked you out of your intended course, took your fate away from you – mused the omnic in a low voice, to himself rather than to the human.

Hanzo's grip on his sack tightened. If he swings it in just the right angle, he can snap the tin can's neck with it and—

\- A family tragedy, perhaps – the monk concluded, returning his blue gaze to him.

Hanzo turned around on his heels and _ran_.

* * *

 **And chapter two is up, whooooooo! Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following so far! :D You keep me going forward in this stupid-ass University semester. One (maybe two) more chapters to go! ;)**

 **As for a bit of an insight for this chapter: originally the action scene at the beginning was very different, it didn't even involve our favorite terror group and its "edgelord jackass" number one leader (general?). But I have this weird... habit, I guess, that whenever I start writing an action scene, I can BET it will be much more different than I have originally planned. It's not a bad thing, they always improve in some way, but it's really weird. You guys have this too? :D**

 **Yurei with an oni mask... Yes, I guess we all know who that guy is. I have been searching FOR HOURS among Japanese monsters for a single being that held similar traits to Reaper. But since my free time is currently very limited, alas I had to give up and go with a mere group, the yurei (ghosts). If you know about a Japanese monster that is like Reaper, feel free to tell me! I will happily edit that into the story and credit you down here!**

 **Hanzo's queasy about ending humans... Yes, I know in the game you kill humans all the time left and right, double dragon-ing the shit out of them and whatnot. But this idea came from two things: 1) Hanzo was an awesome swordsman, but after "killing" Genji, he felt he was no longer worthy and switched completely to the Way of the Bow instead. Why not develop a certain unease for spilling the blood of his own kind in the meantime? 2) In the animated short "Dragons", when Hanzo infiltrates the Shimada Castle, he shoots a fucking hunting arrow (having the largest head and the deadliest effect) into the chest of the omnic guard, yet he merely knocks out human ones. Yes, I get it was probably because of Rated T reasons, but keep in mind: this is the SAME series that showed Soldier 76 blowing up a bad guy with rockets, then _crushing_ another one's head into the pavement. I'm fairly certain they would have given at least some indication that Hanzo killed the human guards. So why didn't he? Well... I guess he is no longer as okay with that as he once was.**

 **But really, that's just my addition.**

 **Once again, guys, thank you so much for reading. Love you all, keep being awesome! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

What was **wrong** with everyone in this goddamn city?! Humans and robots kill each other on the streets on a daily basis and no one bats an eye; there is an omnic statue and memorial that hasn't been tore down yet; there is an entire military group with at least one sniper, led by a real **ghost** ( _That wasn't a ghost, you were just seeing things, damnit!_ ), running amuck like a bunch of murderous jackasses, killing random people sleeping in hotel rooms; there is a goddamn magic mojo monk omnic that reads your fucking _mind_ by merely **looking** at you…!

 _I told you not to make small-talk with that tin-can, idiot! Why didn't you just knock his head off with your sack then make a run for it?!_

Hanzo didn't know. Damnit, he just didn't know! He was ready to do it, his arm almost made the movement, but then…

A man covered in neon green lights stepped out in front of him from a coffee shop and Hanzo crashed into him, sending both of them onto the pavement. The Japanese rolled away on his side and quickly jumped to his feet. The poor guy he had run into _wasn't_ covered in green lights, it was a simple employee of the shop, groaning on the ground wearing a green apron.

\- I'm—I'm sorry – Hanzo stammered before tearing off again.

 _Damnit, Hanzo, stop and calm down!_

No, I can't calm down! Don't you get it? I **cannot** be calm!

 _That tin can just guessed lucky._

Did he now?! I don't know, man, that was an unnervingly good guess then!

 _If you weren't such a transparent idiot, he wouldn't have been able to see through you!_

Hanzo ran past a Chinese restaurant. The golden dragon on the sign flicked its long tail in annoyance, rolling his eyes at him. He grabbed a lamp post and swung around it to make a sharp turn. For a second, he was back on the training grounds in Hanamura, where he spent most of his childhood. Realizing he just swung from a bamboo pole, he instinctively knew he was to jump to one of the stone pillars not too far away. He sailed across the air and landed perfectly on its top, his feet resonating with a metallic clang. Oh… it was a mailbox, not a stone pillar. Whatever. He hopped off, ignoring the stares he had received from the people around him, and kept on running.

He thought he saw another man covered in silver plating and neon green lines of light… no, wait. Three of them. Walking hurriedly on the other side of the street. One blink and they melted into business suits with suitcases and mobile phones attached to their ears.

 _Hanzo, you are slipping!_

No, no, no, these are all happening. This is just such a fucked up city that anything can happen here: from ghosts, to mind-reading omnics, to moving eastern dragon paintings.

 _You know it's not true! You are just seeing things._

Hanzo's racing heart jumped to his throat when he saw a familiar dark coat emitting black mist before him, and out of sheer panic, he climbed up the wall of the building he had been running next to, continuing his flee on the rooftops.

Keep your balance. Every step must be sure and steady, even when you cross a single rope over a chasm. Every jump, calculated and perfect. One slip and it could spell your death a million different ways. Flow like a river, be unpredictable. Seek the perfect spot and wait like a hawk.

 _Hanzo!_

Fatigue is just your imagination. Ignore it. It doesn't matter. We were born to kill, we are tireless predators. The heart of a dragon beats in our chests, there is nothing that can stop us. No oceans, no guards, no walls, no robots, no weapons. We triumph over them all.

 _Damnit, Hanzo, get a grip!_

The world is not in order. It is a sea of chaos. Everyone wants everyone dead, there is always blood to be spilled. The fools ignore it, they delude themselves with fairy tales of "good" and "peace" and "love", because sometimes the sea shows a calm and beautiful face. There is no peace, never was and never will be. Those who realize it are wise and do not approach the calm waves, knowing they will only drown in them. Those who turn this knowledge to their advantage become the sailors of the sea.

 _Stop! Your mother is dead. Your father is dead! You killed your own brother! The rest of your family_ _ **wants you dead**_ _! Let go of the past!_

The fools shall blame the chaotic nature of the sea on the sailors. They say that we cause the storms, we create the tempests, we wake the whirlpools. They are all wrong. We merely ride the waves with our great arks, hold onto the winds to carry us. They drown, screaming curses at us. We survive, for we know the sea.

My son, one day, you shall be the leader of our galleon. You must know the sea, you must recognize its every turn, anticipate its every whim. Know these, and our family shall carry on.

 _HANZO SHIMADA!_

And Hanzo finally stopped.

Silence surrounded him that was only broken by his own labored breathing. An almost ethereal semi-darkness enveloped him as he slowly stepped outside of the pool of light, which was allowed inside by the broad dipterous doors. He looked around, his eyes finally seeing the world around him once more. A great, long nave with rows of graceful pillars on each side welcomed him. Beyond the pillars, unbelievably huge stained-glass windows painted the floor with their pictures, they shimmered like they could come alive at any moment. The ceiling of the nave was covered in a glorious pattern of wales and vaults, like a forest with all of its branches suddenly turned to stone. In the distance, a golden altar glimmered, behind it another set of windows let the light in, forming a halo around its silhouette.

Hanzo forced himself to take deeper, more controlled breaths, as he slowly walked down the main nave of the cathedral, one of the few but still proud survivors of the past, herald of an era when beliefs were all the humans truly ever had. How the hell did he get here? He couldn't recall. His head was still resounding like a bronze bell with the lectures his father had once told him. His body had acted on its own then, bringing him to this church. While walking, he absentmindedly pulled out his quiver and bow from the sack, flung the former over his should and held firmly onto the latter, then casted the empty bag aside. He needed to feel the weight of his trusty weaponry. Through their touch, he tried to ground himself from that nightmare ride he had just passed through.

The cathedral was completely empty, it echoed his every step and the loud _thud_ as he threw himself onto one of the benches before the altar. Hanzo placed his bow besides himself but didn't let go. His hands shook slightly but he couldn't still them. For a long while he merely stared before him with a blank mind, than slowly looked up and to the left. A stained-glass window stared back at him, picturing a bearded man killing another, younger looking one with a primitive farming tool, maybe a sickle. Hanzo didn't really know much about Christian mythology, but he thought he heard a tale about two brothers, where the elder one killed the younger one out of envy and wrath, and later would be cursed by God and forced to wear some kind of mark.

Hanzo slowly glanced at his own tattoo that shown the mighty Dragon of the South Wind. A noble beast, but ultimately a killer and a cold-blooded predator. He realized he was shivering like he had a very bad fever and tore his gaze away from the window, lying forward, onto a desk that was attached to the bench before it and was probably for holding the books used during liturgies.

 _Stop making connection between your pathetic life and half-assed tales you barely know anything about. Real life is not like the stories. Get yourself together!_

\- I can't… I just can't. I am gone, man – he choked out. – Solid gone…

\- In my experience, a man is only truly gone when he dies. Until that moment, it's never too late to start anew.

Hanzo's entire body went rigid, his hold on his bow grew firmer as he recognized the voice, gently resounding among the pillars of the nave. He slowly lifted his head and glanced over his right shoulder. Sure enough, the very same omnic from that small square was here now, hovering in mid-air, a good ten meters away from him.

\- You again – he spat.

\- I realize I have intruded far too deeply into your personal life with my rash comment. Please forgive me – the omnic bowed his head slightly.

\- You get some kind of sick pleasure out of digging into people's minds then stalking them like a vulture?! – hissed Hanzo, slowly standing up and stepping out from among the benches.

\- No, quite the opposite, in fact – the omnic looked at him, shrugging off the insults with unbreakable calmness. – My name is Tekhartha Zenyatta. A wandering member of the Shambali. It is my life's calling to help those who lost their ways. That is my only goal.

\- Then go out to the streets, and find someone who actually wants your help! – Hanzo shouted. – I do not wish to do anything with you!

\- Many times I have heard these lines before. Said with similar spite and anger – Zenyatta tilted his head to one side. – One in particular, in fact…

\- Maybe you should start listening to them, don't you think?! – Hanzo growled. – Perhaps you omnics aren't very familiar with how we humans work, but if somebody _asks_ to be alone, that someone _wants_ to be left goddamn well **alone**!

-… I also came to realize something very important – Zenyatta put his hands together in a praying-like gesture. – Some people who need help does not seek it because they think they can solve it on their own. Others do not seek it because they are ashamed of their problem, thinking of it as a weakness. And others simply believe it is of no concern… I wonder which one you are?

Hanzo's arms moved automatically. He shot a hunting arrow at the omnic who dodged it with surprising agility.

\- And what would you know about our problems, _machine_?! – he bellowed, cocking another arrow on his bow. – You are a goddamn artificial thing! You were manufactured. Programmed to function for one purpose! Don't you fucking **dare** to say you know a single thing about soul! Your kind exists in a world of two numbers!

Zenyatta spun away from the next shot, ducking behind one of the pillars. They were graceful and thin, yes, but still wide enough to provide good cover for him.

\- A common misconception of my kind – he mused, not even a bit shocked at the sudden attack. – We can see the world just as you do, young man. And believe me, I know much about soul. I have helped countless people already, all of whom are now on the right path.

Hanzo quickly dashed around the pillar and shot. The omnic launched one of his orbs with alarming speed in return, knocking the projectile aside, then retreated once again to the center of the nave, his feet not once touching the ground.

\- It is clear to me that you are in great need of help – Zenyatta said, his "necklace" slowly orbiting around him.

\- You know nothing of what I am "in great need of"! – Hanzo spat, coming to a skidding stop in front of the omnic as well.

\- Then why do you seek out places that hold peace? – Zenyatta gestured around. – This church had been a beacon of hope in the past, so I have heard. People had come here to see the meaning in their lives, to seek guidance when they were lost – he said as he almost casually ducked his head from an incoming arrow.

\- Maybe because they are silent and I don't have to listen to the rambling of a glorified washing machine perhaps?! – Hanzo hissed menacingly, grabbing his bow and charging at his opponent.

He swung his weapon around, aiming to behead the robot, but he kept retreating from him, dodging every attack, but making no move to retaliate. Which was a bad thing, because this way he also didn't give much of an opening that Hanzo could have used. Finally, after a brief and very one-sided duel, Zenyatta launched himself backwards with greater force, once again putting some distance between them.

\- But I have seen this before – he mumbled softly. – The same movement, the same rage, the same despair… But where?

Hanzo took aim with blinding speed, and this time only an involuntary action saved the monk from dying. Noticing the attack, he reeled back in alarm, his 9 orbs rising up to his eye level and one of them just happened to be in the way of the arrow. Zenyatta realized he couldn't lose focus here. This man was simply **ruined** in the inside but he was sure as hell ready to kill the monk in any given moment. Zenyatta had to get him to _talk_ , he knew. And if that had to be done in a rain of arrows, then so be it.

He once again backed away, sinking down between two benches.

\- Why have you not seek out help so far? – he asked, keeping his voice calm. – I understand if you have some trouble with omnics like me, but why not ask for help from a human? I know for a fact that your kind have great doctors of soul-healing as well.

He sent out two orbs from behind the benches, merely keeping up the illusion of fight. Hanzo ducked then dashed to the side to avoid them again when they returned to their master. He noticed the omnic peeking out from behind the bench with sharp eyes, following his every movement.

 _He's analyzing you._

By then, Hanzo was so unnerved by this stupid piece of machinery that he felt sweat trickling down on the back of his neck. The omnic seemed to glare right into him with those blue eyes, peeling away his every thought and secret.

-… Maybe because I do not **deserve** to be helped? Ever thought of that?! – Hanzo spat, not noticing the slightly hysterical tone his voice took up.

 _Goddamnit, Hanzo, don't talk just kill the guy!_

Zenyatta dashed forward from his hiding place and launched another one of his orbs. Hanzo suddenly found himself on the retreating side now, jumping away from the projectiles that flew with at least the same speed as his own arrows did.

\- And who deemed you unworthy of redemption? – Zenyatta asked calmly. – Who walked up to you and said those words?

Hanzo suddenly made a bold and completely insane move. So far they had been waltzing back and forth next to a row of church pews, and in the meantime he involuntarily lured the robot close to them. Now he somersaulted into the air, over the bench and crashed down hard onto its opposite end. This caused the furniture to topple over, making him stumble forward but also decking his opponent in the chin with the end carving. Zenyatta let out a weird cybernetic buzzing sound and fell onto the ground. Hanzo quickly regained his footing and looked at the omnic.

 _Kill him, he's just lying there!_

He turned around and retreated behind the coloumns, seeking shelter in the deep shadows by the walls.

 _WHAT ARE YOU_ _ **DOING**_ _?!_

Zenyatta scrambled to feet a few moments later, the vision in his optics still a bit static from the hit. He noted with mild surprise that he was still alive.

\- Why would you care, huh? – he heard the man's voice coming from somewhere in front of him. – What do you gain from "helping" people, _machine_?!

\- They gain inner peace and I gain… a better world, really – Zenyatta pulled up is legs once again to hover. – A quite fine life goal, in my opinion.

\- "Better"?! – Hanzo snorted, all of his father's teaching coming back to him like a flood. – How could the world be "better" by this?

He took shelter behind a wooden confessional where the darkness was the deepest, catching glimpses of the still a bit disoriented omnic among the coloums.

 _Why didn't you kill him?! For fuck's sake, Hanzo, you could have ended this!_

\- You have no idea how many people are just like you, young man – Zenyatta slowly turned around, trying to place the source of the other one's voice. – People so distraught they can no longer see their future, and it makes them desperate. If I can show them the way, they will see the true meaning of life and the good in everything. They will realize how joyous it is to help others in need… and the world would grow peaceful by it.

 _The fools ignore it, they delude themselves with fairy tales of "good" and "peace" and "love", because sometimes the sea shows a calm and beautiful face._

Hanzo threw his head back and laughed hysterically at this, his voice slightly twisted with madness rang across the nave in an unpleasant tone.

Just like father had always said!

Something flooded his mind abruptly and he dashed out of his cover like a rocket, aiming to snap the omnic's neck with his bow. Was it rage, at just how stupid this tin can was why the fuck was he still alive at all?! Was it annoyance, the need to finally make this guy shut the hell up already god he was so damn infuriating with this hippie-speech of his?!

… Was it envy, seeing how calm and collected and fucking perfect this guy's life was oh why couldn't _his_ be similar?!

Hanzo had no idea but he heard himself screaming:

\- There is no "good"! There is no "peace"! God damn it all to hell, pull your head out of that stupid pink bubble and just look around! Would you call this "good"?!

The end of his bow struck the tiles as Zenyatta dodged, frantically backing away from him.

\- No, it is not good. But it can be! – he replied, shooting one of his orbs that was knocked aside by the weapon. – It's still not too late for everything to change!

\- It has always been like this! – Hanzo pulled out an arrow, dimly registering that it was a scatter one. – Before you came, we killed each other without end. After you have eradicated us from the face of the Earth, you will start killing yourselves as well. This has always been how things went on this goddamn planet, and it is **not** going to change, machine!

Zenyatta outright fled from the arrow, especially when he saw it hitting the ground before him and splitting into a dozen smaller ones. Two of the fragments hit him in the leg, but he managed to avoid the worst and take refuge behind a pillar.

\- Yes, history has always been filled with blood – he said as he pulled out the arrows, inspecting the minor damage they have caused to his circuits under the plating. – But the world has managed to survive so far despite this. It has survived, because there is justice, and there were, are and always will be people who are ready to help everyone. My goal isn't hopeless, and you are not lost yet.

He briefly considered hitting the man with an Orb of Discord. It was a useful trick against foes who were far too focused and powerful, as it caused chaos in them, jumbled their thoughts and sometimes even managed to trick their senses for a few brief moments, completely disorienting them.

No, no, that was a bad idea… This man was literally dancing on the very edge of a bottomless chasm. His Orb would only push him over the line from which there is truly no return. As much as it pained Zenyatta, he had to admit that truly not everyone could be helped. There was a limit, above which a man simply ceases to be a man and becomes a mindless beast.

Maybe an Orb of Harmony would help… but first he still had to force his opponent to talk, to admit things he couldn't before.

\- Justice is just another illusion, tin can! – Hanzo shouted.

Zenyatta hit the ground with his feet then literally had to launch himself like a rocket, as the wall before him was hit by another scatter arrow, and a storm of fragments flew in his face. Lazily drifting around in mid-air was no longer an option. A projectile still hit his chest, and only his somewhat thicker plating there saved his core from shattering. He quickly yanked the arrow out and retreated further toward the altar.

\- You misguided idiots tell yourselves that it exists, that it can do _anything_ in this fucked up world – Hanzo spat. – Just look at **me** , damnit! If your justice really was out there somewhere, then why the fuck am I still alive?!

 _Shut the hell up and kill him! Don't talk! That's what he wants._

No… no, I need to tell him everything. Don't you get it?! If he knows what I have done, he will realize I only deserve death and it all will be finally over.

 _What the fu—Stop being such an idiot!_

I want to _die_! You know it, I know it. This is our greatest opportunity, don't you see? So shut up and let me do my thing here!

\- I have killed dozens of men with my own hands… caused the death of a hundred more in other means… I am a goddamn disgrace to my family, I have let my father's work fall to ruin and I killed my own younger brother because the _clan elders_ told me to! Where is your justice now?! I deserve to be shot through the head like a rabid dog! Why the hell am I still breathing?! – Hanzo bellowed, shooting a hunting arrow.

It sailed over the omnic's head who stopped hovering in mid-air and was now fleeing on his feet, becoming much more agile this way, and hit the altar's gold-framed picture about that man called Jesus. In particular, it stabbed the icon right through the forehead.

Zenyatta dove behind the last row of pews. As he hit the ground, something clicked inside his mind and the puzzle finally came together. The familiar vibe, the familiar anger and despair, those movements…

\- Killed your own—?! …Hanzo? Hanzo Shimada? Elder brother of Genji Shimada? – he called out, finally seeing the big picture.

The Universe truly worked in mysterious ways, he wondered in awe.

There was a pause, a heavy silence that was only broken by the man's labored, almost painful breathing.

\- My brother is dead – came the hoarse reply finally.

\- No, he is still alive! I've taught him, showed him a way to live in harmony with his cybernetics. He told me a lot about you—

\- That thing is not Genji! – Hanzo shouted, cocking another arrow in his bow.

Yes… yes it was Genji. Stop denying it.

 _No, damnit, that was a goddamn robot, programmed by Overwatch or something!_

The green dragon—

 _Either that was some kind of artificial piece of crap, or your insanity acted up in that moment._

He fucking **redirected** my own dragons at me! Don't you dare tell me I just imagined that!

 _You also imagined a ghost onto a square just last night! Why would this be any different?_

Zenyatta slowly peeked out from behind the pew. He saw Hanzo's grip finally falter on his bow. The man's entire body shook madly, then one of his legs gave in and he fell on one knee, grabbing the edge of a bench for support. He was staring at the tiles of the nave, mumbling to himself in a very low voice. The words were incoherent but it was clear he was having an argument with himself. Zenyatta slowly left his hiding spot. It was clear that this man hadn't had much sleep these days, probably not even a proper meal, and his body was running out of its energy reserves. His grip on his sanity was also slipping at an alarming rate, it seemed.

-… You want to help? – Hanzo finally choked out, barely seeing anything from the tears that suddenly flooded his eyes. – Then kill me and let it end finally. I just can't take any more of this…

That was it. He literally reached the end of his rope. There was nothing left to say or do, and he no longer had neither the strength, nor the willpower to fight for his survival. So he just knelt there, allowing his suddenly unbelievably heavy bow to slip out of his grasp, and waited for the final strike.

\- Why do you wish to die so badly? – Zenyatta asked softly, leaving the ground once again. – Do you not want a chance to right your mistakes? To rebuild a life you have lost long ago? Do you not want to see the beauties of the world again?

\- I don't deserve that… I don't deserve any of that – Hanzo said hoarsely. – The world will be a better place without me. Genji… whether he is alive or not, I don't care anymore… he will be better off without me as well.

Zenyatta contemplated what to say next. He wouldn't kill this man, there was no way, but he needed to somehow lure the life back into him, even if only partially.

\- I will not kill you, it would be against every vow I have ever made – he said slowly. – But I do wish to help you. You are a warrior… a proud and strong one… the world would miss you. And you still have family out there. Genji told me many times how he wished he could fight alongside you in Overwatch…

No response. Hanzo kept his gaze on the ground.

\- Please answer me a single question – Zenyatta lowered himself to the ground in a sitting pose next to the warrior. – All this pain you have been through… all this discord and chaos… would you wish it onto someone else? Anyone else on this world?

Hanzo gulped, the memories of the last 10 years flashing before his eyes with blinding speed. There were many but they had many similarities: bitterness, sorrow, loneliness, fear and self-loathing. No happiness, no wonder, no awe, no excitement in any form.

All this, sprinkled with a hint of insanity too.

\- No – he breathed out weakly. – Never.

-… You have a kind soul deep down – Zenyatta concluded calmly. – That is good. But there **are** people out there, many more of them, with lives similar to yours. I, and many others, do what we can to help them. But we are always few, and newcomers are always welcome among us.

Hanzo finally moved and slowly sat down, in a similar cross-legged position like the omnic.

\- All my years I have only done one thing: ruining lives – he said hoarsely, still only looking at the floor. – You are better off not recruiting me.

\- We all do mistakes during our journeys. Numerous missteps that can sometimes lead to horrible consequences – Zenyatta nodded. – Seldom we start the path in the wrong direction altogether… other times we take a wrong turn. But one must always remember: until you reach your destination, it is never too late to turn around, to choose another road and discover a new journey. And that we can right what we have wronged along the way.

The omnic looked up to one of the stained-glass windows, and Hanzo reluctantly followed his gaze. It showed a young boy, kneeling before his old father, begging for his forgiveness. Another story the warrior knew something about: a young boy who led a sinful life despite his father's pleas and orders, and ended up running away from home so he could live freely. But as time passed, he learned his mistake and returned to his family, now as a humble soul, asking for reacceptance, a wish his father granted.

Hanzo sighed heavily, letting his gaze fall back onto the tiles.

\- Everything I have ever done was for myself, or for my clan, or for my brother – he mumbled. – I do not know how to help people.

\- Well… I am sorry to disappoint, but there is no book that teaches you in the subject – Zenyatta placed his fingers together. – The concept of "helping" differs from person to person, depending on our gifts and talents. You are a great warrior, as I have just witnessed. Your heart beats strong and your soul is nigh-unbreakable. You aren't one to give up. Perhaps this is your way? Not talking with people about their problems, but defending them, ensuring that their lives aren't hanging by a thread.

-… Overwatch – Hanzo whispered, the video of Winston's rallying call playing before his eyes with crystal clear clarity.

\- Hmmm, yes, I'm surprised you have heard of it – Zenyatta slowly lifted off of the ground as Hanzo stood up, grabbing his bow once more. – As a matter of fact, I too am thinking about joining their ranks. Perhaps we can do it together?

\- No… no, that would never work – Hanzo slung his weapon over his shoulder.

\- Why not? – the omnic looked at him curiously.

\- Because I am a criminal – the Japanese sighed. – An assassin and a mass murderer. They need heroes. They would never accept me.

\- You can still be a hero. They will give you a chance – Zenyatta offered.

\- And if they don't? – Hanzo snorted, then massaged his suddenly aching head. – Besides… it is better if you keep your distance from me. I have people on my tail… an entire military squad, it seems. Trust me, you don't want to face those guys.

\- Entire… military… squad? – Zenyatta echoed in confusion, before something crossed his mind. – Wearing black clothes? A gas mask with red glowing eyes and a dark-grey skull pattern? Led by a masked man who is almost like a wraith?

Hanzo felt his blood run cold at the description. He slowly turned to the omnic, finally looking at him with wide eyes. He could never read the faces of robots, but now he swore he saw worry there.

\- Yes… exactly those guys – he gulped slightly. – How do you know them?

\- Genji told me of the reforming of Overwatch, showed me the recall that Winston character sent out – Zenyatta explained. – And… he also warned me, that should I accept the offer, I would do well to watch out for a terrorist group, who seem to have many targets, including former and perhaps future Overwatch agents. They have already attacked Winston… and some say they were the ones responsible for Mondatta's death.

 _Terrorist—?! Oh fuck_ _ **that**_ _shit, Hanzo, you had better get out of this mess as fast as possible!_

Hanzo gritted his teeth at this. He realized just now how silent his own head grew when Zenyatta held that sermon. It had been… a nice experience. Emphasis on the "had been".

\- What is their name? – he asked.

\- I believe they are called Ta—

A giant explosion tore through the air, seemingly rattling the entire city down to its core. The cathedral shook with it, small streams of dust fell to the ground. Moving in unison, Hanzo and Zenyatta rushed out, stopping dead on their tracks on the doorstep.

The church stood on a smaller hill, with a relatively good view onto the surrounding buildings. Not too far from it, merely after a few blocks stood a train station, perhaps the very same one where Hanzo took a shower like, two hours ago. The building, proud as it once had been, was _vomiting_ black smoke now and it seemed to spread onto other buildings as well in its immediate surroundings.

\- Oh by the Iris – Zenyatta whispered, before landing on his feet once more. – We have to help the people!

And with that, he tore off with surprising speed, leaving Hanzo behind who felt like he just grew roots to his spot.

 _Okay! This is the part where you turn the_ fuck _around and run in the opposite direction! You have done that pretty well so far, surely it will—_

Hanzo tuned out the inner voice and ran after Zenyatta.

* * *

 **Whoohoo, longest chapter yet, guys** ** **(I think)**! I just LOOOOOOOVED writing this one. Don't know why, but I am very curious about the human mind and what it can do. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed making it! ;) Only one more to go, let's see if that breaks the record set up here, eh?**

 **Also, gothic cathedrals. As an architecture student whose all-time favorite subject is History of Architecture, I'm a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE fan of all things gothic (and expressive baroque, but that's for another day). Single most beautiful European style, on the world-wide scale it is only beaten by the Islamic. I love it, and if presented right, it can sell me almost anything. And since we are in England, there was just NO WAY I would skip the opportunity to have some kind of scene in a church. England and France were the cradles of this style, I can't just ignore it. Oo**

 **Sorry, I'm just rambling now. Thank you guys so much for every favorite, follow and review, it really means a lot! And yes, this goes for you as well, dear Guests. :) Wish I could reply to your reviews!**

 **Take care and keep being awesome, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! Major graphic violence and cursing as well!**

 **... Srsly, you guys, I went all out on this one. Should I change the rating because of this? Oo**

* * *

4.

In Hanzo's opinion, the absolute _worst_ way to go was when you didn't see it coming. He had been brought up as a warrior, he valued bravery and he did value honor… even if he didn't have the luxury to practice it every time. When you fought and lost, at least you saw the killing blow coming, and you could tell yourself that "goddamnit, I did everything I could".

But being killed by something sudden, like… like… an international _train_ crashing through the wall of the building you were unfortunate enough to stand next to? That was terrible.

The site of the disaster was in complete chaos. The station's main hall stood only partially, most of it collapsed into a heap of fire, bricks and steel beams. Six giant husks of trains stuck out of them, sprawled out on the streets, three of them ended up in the nearby buildings, completely demolishing them. They were twisted like giant earthworms that dried out on the sun, some parts of them didn't even touch the ground. The morning rush-hour had just begun, it was clear the number of casualties rocketed sky-high, and the number of witnesses was even bigger. An ideal situation for someone to stir up chaos and gain attention. Six trains all suddenly flying across the wall of the station? That could not have been an accident.

Hanzo caught up with Zenyatta and the two of them stopped before the building. Around them fire blazed, people and omnics screamed and scrambled away, while sirens wailed in the proximity. Most of the street was covered in debris, chunks of stone, bricks, glass and steel, but there were also injured and dead people who stood in the way of the flying fragments or the trains themselves. Zenyatta rushed to a man who was still moving, slowly dragging himself across the cobblestone pavement with his arms. His left leg was gone under the knee and his blood gathered in small streams between the stones. He was obviously in shock, muttering to himself incoherently. Hanzo jumped there as well.

\- Stay with me, young man! Help is on its way – Zenyatta talked to the guy, trying to keep him in this world.

Hanzo looked at the injury then reached up to his hair and with a hard yank removed one of the grey ribbons from it. He knelt down and tied it around the leg just above the knee, pulling it as tight as it would go, while Zenyatta kept the man in one place. In the meantime he thanked the heavens he hadn't eaten anything lately: he wasn't one hundred percent sure he could have held onto his meal in this situation.

He saw the ambulances and the firetrucks pulling up as close to the crash site as possible. Good, they weren't alone in this.

\- Oh by the Iris – Zenyatta whispered, staring at one of the trains.

Hanzo followed his gaze and his blood froze in his veins. Up until this point, he thought that at least the trains had been empty, they were only used as battering rams. Now he realized just how wrong he had been. The nearest wreck was twisted upside down, most of its windows shattered but some still in place, even if they were webbed with cracks. On such cracked window was significantly darker than the rest and at first, Hanzo couldn't figure out why was that.

Then a bloody palm pressed weakly against the glass, smearing it, and he realized there was a blood-drenched body inside, a passenger that was _still alive_.

Whoever did this, didn't just use empty trains. They targeted the ones that had been arriving here.

 _Oh God…_

Hanzo jumped up and ran up to the window. The human behind the glass was a woman, half of her face covered in blood, most of her long hair gone from the side due to a massive cut that ran across her skull. Their eyes met for a second and the woman mouthed "help".

\- This way, Hanzo!

The Japanese looked to his right, catching a glimpse of Zenyatta as the omnic climbed up to the entrance of the trainset that was slightly turned toward the sky. He followed the monk inside and got completely disoriented in the first second. The wagon was upside down so the seats were sticking out of the "ceiling" and everything that wasn't screwed to its place gathered on the "ground", including luggages, plates, all kinds of papers and other litter, and the passengers as well, most of them already dead. Everything was splattered with blood and food. Hanzo and Zenyatta had to climb through the wagon carefully, checking every human and omnic on their way. Some of them had an extreme stroke of luck and were still conscious with non-threatening injuries. After being shaken back to life, they started exiting the vehicle slowly. The not so lucky ones were already gone, most of them bashed their heads in or broke their necks from the impact.

Getting the woman out of there was a hard task. She was trapped between two seats and was already slipping from blood loss. Hanzo pulled her out as carefully as possible while Zenyatta found a piece of cloth from a nearby luggage and bandaged her head with it tightly. Other than that horrible cut, she seemed to escape other mayor injuries, maybe her ankle was twisted. During the rescue, Hanzo made the mistake of looking at the other end of the wagon. He immediately snapped his head in the opposite direction but couldn't unsee the carnage in there. The passengers there were all dead, mostly stabbed across and mutilated by numerous steel beams that pierced through the weak outer layer of the train, probably from the roof of the station. One in particular cut a man in half, his upper body lied among the luggages like a disturbing doll, his entrails dangling out of his torso.

Hanzo and Zenyatta dragged the woman out of the wagon. The ambulance men and doctors were waiting for them, taking the injured over. They jumped down to the pavement, their hands and feet covered in blood.

\- This is horrible – Zenyatta choked out. – I've been in this city for days now. The morning rush hour would be around now here… all those people…

Hanzo looked at the collapsed building. There was no telling how many humans and omnics had been inside in the moment of the disaster, and how many of them were still alive. The authorities would eventually get inside, but they had to attend to the injured on the outside first. Most victims would die by then.

\- We have to check – Hanzo panted, once again battling with nausea despite his stomach being completely empty. – Maybe we can find survivors and escort them out.

Zenyatta looked at him and nodded, determined.

\- Wise words, young man… Overwatch would gain much from your help.

Hanzo almost tackled a fire fighter by one of the vehicles.

\- I need a mask against smoke! Quickly! – he grabbed the poor guy by his collar.

\- Wha—? – the man choked out before he was freed by his commander from the grasp.

\- Please, sir, calm down and leave the area – the commanding officer snapped at Hanzo. – It is not safe—

\- We are volunteering to rescue people who are trapped in the station – Zenyatta chimed in, in his best, most reassuring tone. – If you could provide my partner here with a mask, that would be wondrous.

\- I am sorry but this is an emergency situation, we cannot accept the help of civilians in this matter – the fire fighter shook his head.

Suddenly a bright yellow orb appeared over his left shoulder, and the man's face became serene and almost hopeful. Hanzo blinked at the weird phenomenon then glanced at Zenyatta who seemed completely calm.

\- Please, sir, see reason – the omnic almost cooed. – We are trained to handle situations like these. It is not our first time on the front lines, either. I understand your objections, but think about all the lives you can potentially save if you allow us to go in before you and find the survivors. You won't even have to put your own men in danger.

-… Yes… alright… that can be arranged – the man slowly nodded like he was daydreaming all of a sudden.

\- Now… would you kindly give us that mask against the smoke, please? – the omnic asked politely.

The officer called for one of his men to bring one to them. Hanzo put it on then Zenyatta quickly excused themselves and they made a run for the building.

\- What was that? – Hanzo looked at his companion, his face covered with a transparent blue mask made of the very same energy-fiber the police strikeforce uses. At the edge of the mask there were two small tubes, one for sucking in and cleaning the outer air and one for letting out the carbon-dioxide.

\- Orb of Harmony – the omnic waved. – Strengthens one's inner focus and peace and helps them admit their wishes. That man didn't wish to see his own hurt and also wanted to save as many as possible, so I… encouraged him to realize that.

Hanzo made a mental note to never, _ever_ mess with this guy.

They ran to the station, climbing over the heaps of bricks and other debris. The inside was like a labyrinth that sprung straight out of Hell. Rubble covered everything, half-molten steel beams hang from the ceiling. With a terrible snap, one of them actually broke right before their eyes and crashed into the ground, pulverizing the bricks lying under it. There were mountains of rubble that was on fire, while high-voltage wires dangled from above or snaked across the floor, occasionally spitting sparks. The hall had ten platforms inside, six of them completely trashed and ploughed by the trains that flew out of the building. Three were empty and one held one more train that stayed on the tracks, but was on fire and buried partially by rubble. Despite the large chunks of roof missing, an eerie red-hued darkness enveloped everything due to the massive amount of dark grey smoke filled with embers that oozed from every corner and fire. Hanzo noted uneasily that they couldn't even see most of the ceiling, so they had no idea when they would walk under a dangerously unstable beam.

\- Where are the injured? – Zenyatta whispered, not daring to talk louder.

The Japanese looked more closely and had to agree with the omnic: even though they stood on a smaller hill of debris that provided some eyeshot over the chaos, not a single body could be seen, human or omnic. Not even limbs that would stuck out from under the ruins, nothing.

-… It couldn't have been empty when the disaster happened – Hanzo said, his instincts tingling that something was not right here.

They shared a glance then slowly began their descend into the hellish labyrinth, having no other option.

\- Even if the injured somehow crawled out without us noticing it… there should be casualties – Zenyatta mumbled, making careful steps. – Why aren't we seeing anyone?

Hanzo didn't have an answer for that but it seemed both of them had the same idea: keep _quiet_.

A metallic _clang_ filled the air, ringing over the ever present cracking of fire and the creaking of steel. Zenyatta and Hanzo froze, their heads snapping in the direction of the sound. Next to them a wall of beams and trapezoid aluminum covering panels jumbled together rose, and the sudden noise came from somewhere beyond that. Hanzo slowly unhooked his bow from his shoulder. That _clang_ was so… out of place. Zenyatta seemed to think so too as his necklace began to orbit slightly faster, the lines on his orbs lighting up.

They continued their journey, paying far more attention to where they stepped than before. It took them a while to realize it, but soon they heard certain things: occasional muffled _thud_ s that almost melted into the background noise; the barely audible clacking of pebbles as they rolled around, maybe falling off of a heap; cracking of glass, creaking of steel that almost sounded like footsteps.

Hanzo felt his throat dry out as they sneaked deeper. A single shared glance with Zenyatta confirmed his suspicion: they weren't alone here. Soon they stumbled upon an alarming sign. As they walked in the dark haze, they slowly circled around a large hill of bricks. On the other side a giant blood-pool was smeared across the ground and some of the bricks. The body was nowhere to be seen but a trail started out from the stain. It wasn't long but it pointed to one direction. The lines were straight like they were drawn by a ruler, making it clear that the injured did not crawl away but was _pulled_ away, and rather hurriedly too.

Those muffled _thud_ noises were a bit louder now too.

A few more meters of sneaking and then…

\- No—! Stay away! – cried out a painful male voice and loud scattering noises erupted from beyond the wall of steel beams they were currently passing.

Hanzo and Zenyatta froze up at the sound. Someone was dragging himself across the floor with panicked urgency, followed by the slow but heavy footsteps of another. Suddenly an injured man appeared from around the corner, maybe 7 meters away from them. He was bleeding heavily from his side and his left arm and his legs barely moved. He flailed like a fish on the ground, desperately trying to get away from something. He hadn't noticed the two infiltrators, his eyes, wide with shock and fear, were fixated on a spot behind him, still hidden behind the wall. He flopped onto his back and screamed frantically:

\- Don't kill me!

Then a metallic click filled the air.

Hanzo grabbed Zenyatta's shoulder and flung him behind a collapsed piece of a roof, its aluminum plating littered with holes and cracks. As he dove after the omnic, he heard the characteristic loud _boom_ of a shotgun that still barely muffled the sickeningly wet spluttering sound as the poor human's head was blown to bits on the ground.

It took every ounce of Hanzo's willpower to stop himself from picturing the scene in detail. He sat on the ground with his shocked companion, heart racing madly in his chest. With a loud gulp he forced himself to slowly turn his head to the side and peek through one of the holes of their cover.

Through the opening he saw the legs of the now dead human limply stretching out on the floor, a rapidly growing pool of blood enveloping them. Then a dark boot came down with a heavy _smack_ besides the corpse and Hanzo's heart rocketed into his throat when he recognized the metallic belt strapped around with explosive grenade-shells. The same masked man in dark clothes and two shotguns from the square last night now stood over his latest kill. Zenyatta twitched violently next to him, his systems still in a slight shock at the sudden change of events, but he too was watching the scene.

The skull-masked freak looked down on the corpse, his face just as unreadable as any robot's, then slowly sank onto one knee besides it. He reached out, his lower arm covered by heavy armored glove that ended in claws rather than fingers, and grasped the man's chest soaked with blood. Hanzo shifted so he could see more, but immediately regretted his decision. Not that he could look away…

He couldn't decide what was worse to see: the blown-up, mangled face of the victim… or the way his body _shriveled_ under the touch of the masked man. The hands, that weren't covered by clothes, turned to sickly gray at first, then dried out, the fingers curling like the legs of a dead spider. The skin shrank rapidly, tightening around the skeleton and a few bulkier blood vessels. The clothes, damped with blood, seemingly "deflated" as well, allowing the contours of the ribcage, the pelvis… and even a few organs like the stomach to show up from under it.

The masked man stood up and stepped away from the now mummified husk of the man. He breathed deeply then coughed violently a few times. His body suddenly lost its physical appearance, became a black cloud of smoke that swirled around madly for a few moments, before solidifying again.

\- Throw this one to the pile as well – he said, casually dusting his black coat off. His voice was hollow, hoarse and somewhat weak-sounding, yet it held a cruel edge that promised a painful death to anyone defying the orders given.

A soldier marched there, in black uniform and a dark grey-skull patterned gas mask. He grabbed the corpse's leg like it was a mere garbage bag and hauled it out of sight.

\- Talon – Zenyatta choked out, his entire nerve and logic system probably shut down from the terror.

The masked man turned to their direction at this.

Hanzo almost jumped and shrieked as an earth-shattering crash sounded up from behind them. The ghost guy merely stood there, then huffed and walked back to where he came from. The Japanese forced himself to look back. A giant steel beam lied on the ground not too far from them, dust and smoke swirling around it. It was molten in many parts and could no longer stay up high on the ceiling. But it might just have saved their lives by creating a distraction.

\- He—he k—killed that man… Took his soul away! – Zenyatta stammered, his calm collected self nowhere to be seen now. – I—I…

\- Stay here – Hanzo put his hand on the metallic shoulder, trying to sound brave. – I'll scout ahead then come back.

The Japanese crouched down, crawling forward on four, every twitch of movement calculated, every step carefully inspected before being taken. He too was shaken to his core. This… this masked thing **was** a ghost afterall… A life-sucking demon of sorts. Yet despite his racing heart in his throat, the almost crippling fear that grabbed his every muscle, Hanzo was completely collected. The world around him sharpened, the colors, more vibrant, the sounds, clearer. His training once again kicked in and took over when his common sense simply couldn't function without breaking down.

He remembered all those times he went out to hunt with his family in the nearby forest of Hanamura. That too was part of the training, because sometimes the targets had to be stalked and followed as if they were deer. Swoop like a shadow, silent like the air. If Hanzo failed to bring game back home, he would not get a proper meal.

It was the same thing, he told himself, keeping his focus. The stakes were only a bit higher this time.

With nerve-wrecking slowness, he reached the end of the steel wall and peeked over the corner. Before him spread a larger clearing, roughly circle-shaped. It was artificially cleared out to make room for… for…

Hanzo almost gagged at the sight and thanked the heavens he was wearing a gas mask.

The largest source of the darkest smoke was a bonfire of immense size. It was at least the width of a smaller truck, its flames bright like the sun, filling the entire station with that eerie red glow. And it was feeding off of the victims caught in the building. Human and omnic bodies were stocked high, most of them already lost their flesh and plating and only the skeletons remained. But new ones always came. Talon operatives walked around it, dragging dead and freshly killed people from among the ruins then flung them into the flames, causing those _thud_ sounds. The masked ghost stood before the fire, admiring the hellish sight. Some of the human corpses were tossed to him which he leisurely harvested, placing his clawed palms upon them. The stench of burning flesh must have been all-consuming, if they weren't all wearing masks.

Hanzo retreated as quickly as possible without making any noise.

 _…_ _These fuckers need to_ _ **die**_ _._

He had no idea what Talon wanted, what they could possibly gain from all this horror, and he no longer cared either. Scumbags like them did not deserve to live, and this time, Hanzo wouldn't kill because it was his job. He would do it to rid the world of them! He absent-mindedly reached up to his quiver to feel the fletching of his arrows, and his thoughts about how he's going to shoot every last one of them came to a screeching halt, along with the blood in his veins.

He only had three arrows on him. According to the shapes of the feathers, a sonic arrow, a scatter arrow and a simple hunting arrow. That's it.

Hanzo bit down on a stream of curses as he crawled back to the hiding place. Zenyatta looked at him nervously, hands twitching occasionally. The scene witnessed completely knocked him out of his balance.

\- They are burning the victims – Hanzo said in a low voice as he settled down. – They are clearing out the building and throw the bodies on a bonfire. All of them are armed. There is at least twenty of them, if not more, plus that… thing.

\- He—he harvests souls… It's beyond nature—that man is beyond nature, it's— – Zenyatta stuttered, horrified, optics glued to the ground.

\- Zenyatta, look at me, damnit! – Hanzo grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently, hissing in an urgent tone. – I know you are scared. Hell, I'm completely _terrified_ , but if we lose our heads here, we will **die**! We need to come up with a plan to stop these fuckers.

Zenyatta nodded rapidly that he understood. It was clear he was forcing himself to try and focus beyond the terror.

\- What can you tell me about these guys? Anything that Genji had said – Hanzo asked, letting go of him.

\- Not much… he didn't know much else, either – Zenyatta mused, trying to recall everything. – They… they have very advanced weaponry, they are equipped with cables and shockers to trap people… Very well organized, too. Their leader… his name is Reaper… by the Iris, I thought it was only a _name_ …

\- Scumbag sure knows how to make a scene – Hanzo frowned at the steel wall obscuring the bonfire. – But surely he can be killed.

\- That's just it… He can't! – it was Zenyatta's turn to grab his shoulders, slipping back into panic with increasing speed. – Genji told me everything Winston had said. He _killed_ this thing, disintegrated it! Yet… a week later Reaper shows up again on the news with a new victim.

Hanzo swallowed hard, fighting his own fear. If he allows himself to panic, then they are both dead. Zenyatta was obviously a wise omnic, clever too, but even he wasn't immune to terror. Someone had to keep it together here.

\- There has to be an explanation for this – he growled lowly, then took a deep breath. – Alright… Zenyatta, go outside and tell **everyone** to leave as fast as they possibly can. Tell them that the terrorist group responsible for this is inside the building and they are armed to the boot. Have them call in a SWAT team or something, use that Orb of yours if you have to!

\- What about you? Don't tell me you want to stay in here – the omnic nervously tangled his own fingers together, but it seemed he once again escaped the clutches of total hysteria. Good.

\- I'll stay behind for a bit – Hanzo explained. – Spy on them, try to learn as much as I can, then I'll leave too.

\- This isn't a good idea.

\- Do you have a better one?

\- Let's leave together and warn everyone.

\- What if they have some kind of heavy weaponry that can kill an entire squad if they don't know about it? I can sneak around them without being detected and gather information. Meanwhile, as not to lose any time, you will go out and help evacuate the area.

Zenyatta clearly wanted to say something to this, but remained silent.

\- If we move swiftly, we can win this. Work with me, alright? – Hanzo said, checking his bow.

-… Alright – Zenyatta bowed his head, surrendering to the lack of options.

He began levitating again as not to alert Talon with his steps then drifted away as fast as he could, but still reluctantly. Hanzo crouched down again and sneaked among the ruins, trying to chart the surroundings in the meantime. He discovered a few "tunnels" of sorts, under the ruins at some parts that could be potential escape routes for him, so he made a note of them. He went in the opposite direction than last time, carefully watching out for roaming Talon operatives. Obstacles and corridors, possible hiding spots, he memorized them all then, after finding a good enough spot under a metal "tent" of aluminum panel and steel beams, he began his spying mission.

The soldiers looked completely identical, maybe their heights differed a bit. They all wore the same black uniforms with the same gasmasks, their eyes glowed red for some unexplained reason. They had machine guns, modified with cables and quite sturdy-looking body armor. Their leader, Reaper looked relatively normal, only a few times did random waves of black smoke roll off of his coat. His shotguns were concealed under its wings. Hanzo couldn't spot any other extra weaponry or technology. It was clear that the bonfire was the main gathering spot for the group, so, by logic, it would have also meant it was the main storage ground as well for the equipment. But the soldiers had nothing besides what was already on them. Hanzo had to hope it was truly the case that they didn't have some nasty surprise up their sleeves.

 _They've got a life-sucking, dual shotgun-wielding actual_ fucking **ghost** _on their side! What other kind of "nasty surprise" could they possibly need?!_

Oh right…

He tried to spot some kind of order or rhythm in their movement. Surely, they were patrolling the area. But no… they appeared to walk around randomly. And they also appeared to return from their rounds with less and less bodies, showing that they were almost done emptying the building, or at least the area around the bonfire. Hanzo pursed his lips, knowing that it could not be a good sign. Reaper slowly circled around the fire, drawing closer to his hiding spot. The Japanese's muscles tensed, ready to jump should the bastard pull out a shotgun, but the Talon commander merely passed before him.

Then he stopped as one of the soldiers walked up to him. Hanzo had to strain his ears, but he could make out the words:

\- Sir, we can no longer find any bodies in the area. No sign of any activity either.

-… It's been _hours_ – hissed Reaper. – And yet not a **single** one of them shows up… Disappointing, truly.

\- Sir, your orders?

Hanzo fought the urge to curse loudly as he heard the very _last_ words he wanted hear in this situation:

\- Gather up and let's move out. If killing civilians didn't get their attention… the killing of authorities will – Reaper gave the order.

Hanzo realized he had minutes to decide as the Talon operatives, 25 of them began massing in the clearing. They were moving to attack the rescue squads gathered around the station's ruins. He had no idea just how much time exactly had passed since Zenyatta left but he was pretty damn sure the area wasn't evacuated. As he slowly backed out of his hiding place, he tried to calculate how much time it would take him to get out in the open and warn everyone. He could probably move faster than these guys, but he also had to remain quiet and undetected, which immediately flung his advantage of speed out the window. Even if he manages to somehow outpace them, he was sure he wouldn't have enough time to relay the warning to everyone and have them be prepared for the frontal assault. Maybe the strike force hadn't even arrived yet…

 _No… Hanzo, damnit, don't you fucking dare to say—_

I'll have to gain their attention.

 _GOD, NO! You're gonna get yourself killed for people you literally don't know anything about?!_

… No. I'm going to save lives. As many as I can with only three arrows.

 _You are an idiot._

Yes, I am. Help me out here, will ya? This will be the ultimate test of my archery.

Hanzo began tailing the terrorist group. Talon moved out, walking inside the labyrinth, with the Japanese remaining in their shadow. Reaper was walking at the end of the group, his arms leisurely hanging by his side. He was clearly relaxed, probably due to the meal he just had. Hanzo wanted to spit in his face. For a brief moment he considered making some noise and leading his pursuers back inside the station, but he quickly dismissed it. He had to delay the _whole_ group, and that move would only grant him partial attention.

He checked his arrows again as he sneaked by the group's side, his tired brain desperately trying to come up with a plan that actually worked. Okay, sonic arrow… not much use right now, maybe for later. Hunting arrow… again, later (his tattoo on his left arm tingled at this). That leaves the scatter one. If he shot it in just the right angle, it could take out or injure at least half of the soldiers. His gaze traveled up to the ceiling. It was mostly covered in thick smoke, but every once in a while he could swear he saw the beams stretching out over their heads.

 _Okay, if we are really going to do this, then you'd better fucking do it in the flashiest way possible. You've gotta go out in style, afterall._

Not necessarily the "flashiest", but definitely the "most effective" way possible. Yeah, I hear you.

Hanzo licked his dry lips then set out. He swooped forward, passing Talon, and began ascending one of the debris hills, staying on the side that was hidden from them. He lied down near the peak, straining his eyes to see through the smog above his head. Nothing. He gritted his teeth in effort, but still couldn't catch a glimpse. Damnit, he couldn't just wing it in this situation, he had to know for sure!

The terrorists almost reached his hill by then. Hanzo glanced at them in worry, then his eyes caught something: the soldiers had to pass through a relatively narrow opening between his hill and another one. One that just happened to have a mostly upright-standing beam stuck out of it, in the perfect angle for his arrow.

 _Wow, how the fuck did you miss that?!_

I… I don't know.

 _You do realize you won't last for long without your usual assassin-instincts and lessons, right? Do pay more attention to the surroundings, darling!_

I didn't have much sleep, alright?! And I also happened to run 5 rounds around King's Row two separate occasions _and_ in under 10 hours! Are you really that surprised that I'm failing?

 _No, you have always been failing in your whole life. But goddamnit, if you want to at least slow these fuckers down for a second, you'd better get your—Crap, here they come!_

Hanzo snapped out of his inner argument just as Talon entered the small "canyon". With a loud battle cry he sprung to his feet and shot at the steel beam. Naturally, every head turn into his direction and between the surprised shouts and the grabbing of their weapons, literally no one saw the rain of arrows sailing straight towards their scruffs. Hanzo caught a glimpse of several heads getting stabbed from behind through the helmets as he dove behind the hill, skidding down on its slope, a few glass pieces shredding his clothes at some parts. As his feet hit the solid ground, his mind finally registered what he saw and dread spread across his limbs.

He hadn't seen Reaper among the soldiers back there.

\- Hanzo Shimada…

The Japanese just had enough time to dodge to the side as shotgun-fire sprayed the air there a fraction of a second later. He frantically retreated among the ruins, basically leaping backwards. Reaper somehow got behind him before the scatter arrow could hit and now was in pursuit, his deadly weapons drawn and trained on his head.

 _Shotguns have small range, Hanzo, you'd better keep your ass out of that range! Or else this will be the shortest heroic display the world has ever_ _ **not**_ _known._

\- A pleasure to meet you finally – Reaper hissed.

With his next jump, Hanzo landed on an unstable heap of bricks that, naturally, crumbled under the impact, sending him to the floor with a painful smack. Not even thinking, he rolled to the side, slipping into a narrow passage under one of the debris-hills from the ghost's assault. He heard the shotguns hitting the rubble above him and it urged him to scramble faster through the tunnel.

He emerged into a place that seemed like a twisted forest of iron and steel. Here a pretty large chunk of the roof caved in, but didn't flatten on the ground rather created this strange and terrifying maze of beams, rods, panels and a few shreds of the water insulation layers that softly waved in the heated, constantly moving air. Hanzo gulped as he dug his way deeper into the "forest". He heard the shouting of Talon operatives in the distance and the barked orders of Reaper that were too raspy to make out. He had no idea how big this place was. Suddenly a dark shape appeared before one of the red light sources into this forest. Reaper stood in the entrance, one of his shotguns raised.

\- Your family is truly a great asset to our cause, Mr. Shimada – he said in a calm tone. – All those connections, all those tricks, all those hidden resources… A fine organization. And all they ask in return is your head.

 _Oh, well, that explains certain things…_

\- Also… have you by chance received the recall message from Overwatch? – the wraith went on, slowly making his way into the maze as well. – I call situations like these the classic "two birds with one stone" setups.

Hanzo knew better than to answer. Inside the "forest" the semi-darkness grew ominously deep, but he could catch glimpses of a wide shadow swooping across the ruins occasionally and positioned himself according to that.

\- You do know you cannot escape from me forever, right? Eventually you'll tire out. But I'll just keep going – Reaper went on, ducking under a beam as he waded among the obstacles.

 _Okay, so these assholes found you thanks to your little brother. Genji's a jerk…_

I kinda killed him, if you recall. His spite would be understandable. But even if he hated me, I'm pretty certain he didn't intentionally get me into this.

 _Whatever. At least deck this son of a bitch in the face before he kills you, alright?_

Hanzo slowly grabbed a metal pole that wasn't stuck and tried to get a clear view of his enemy. They slowly waltzed around the steel beams, not really knowing where the other one was, but searching tirelessly. Hanzo's entire body was tensed with fear and adrenaline and he had a hard time keeping control of his slow, calculated movements. A part of him wanted to jump, to run, to pounce this monster from behind and stab his head through with this pole, but he knew that wasn't an option. Between two beams he finally caught a glimpse of Reaper. Hanzo changed his grip on the pole and hurled it like a javelin with all of his might, straight at the monster's head. The ghost turned in his direction and the weapon sailed right through him as he turned into black smoke and _sank_ into the ground.

 _Fuck this guy._

Hanzo decided to run, stealth be damned at the moment. He tore off, jumping over obstacles, he saw dark mist rise up from the floor where he just stood a second ago, urging him to flee faster. He had to get out of this maze, he realized. Currently his only weapon against Reaper was his mobility and he couldn't utilize that in here. Reaper had the firepower, he had the ability to stay out of his range.

 _And what about the rest of Talon, dumbass?_

I don't know, but I dearly wish I could deal with them right now!

Hanzo dove through a bunch of rods and ended up rolling over his head on solid ground in a big open space. Regaining his footing he leapt as far as possible, just as the entrance to the steel forest behind him blew up. He ended up in one end of the clearing, while Reaper slowly stepped out on the other, coat still emitting black smoke. It caught the Japanese's attention, and an idea began to formulate in his head regarding his sonic arrow.

\- Where are the others? – Reaper asked, stopping.

Neither of them made a move to get closer to the other.

\- If you mean survivors, then I have to disappoint you. They have been transported away – Hanzo answered, panting hard.

\- Who gives a shit about the civilians, idiot?! – Reaper growled. – I meant the rest of the Overwatch. Where are they hiding?

\- How should I know? I'm not a member.

\- But you've received the recall message. You will join their ranks, correct?

\- Didn't have much time to decide yet. You know, with all the running away from you guys recently…

 _Seriously, what are you doing?!_

I have to get him to disintegrate again!

 _What, why—?! … Oooooh, okay, I see. Damn, if you can actually pull_ _ **that**_ _off, kudos to you, good sir._

Let me concentrate here, okay?

\- I thought the Shimada took great pride in their bravery and assassination skills – Reaper laughed, his voice churning up Hanzo's stomach.

\- Didn't they tell you I no longer belonged to the clan? – Hanzo asked, his muscles tensed. – I have left 10 years ago. And they actually mixed it up with your bunch? Then I am quite relieved I am no longer part of them.

\- And they will be relieved by the news of your death – Reaper hissed before launching forward.

He put his shotguns away and turned into a cloud of black mist as he sailed through the air with hair-rising speed. Hanzo dashed aside, his right hand grabbing the sonic arrow's fletching. He actually managed to dodge the main assault, but Reaper suddenly lashed out with half-formed claws and got his face. More specifically the gasmask on his face. The device went flying, broken and no longer of use, and Hanzo stumbled backwards, almost falling over. He gasped out of instinct, and immediately his lungs were filled with the smoke and the dry air, burning his trachea in the process. He coughed violently, eyes watering from the smog. Despite this (or maybe because of this), his body switched to auto-pilot and he took aim with his bow.

Reaper was reforming, sure of his victory now. Even if the little idiot evades him further, the air in the station would kill him. But just when his body reached the state of being halfway between untouchable cloud and normal physical form, an arrow flew into him and got stuck in his chest. Reaper looked down at the projectile in mild surprise. At first he didn't feel a thing and began to laugh at the pathetic attempt. Then he felt a giant bubble appear inside his form and expand rapidly. The "bubble" quickly turned into a wave that washed over his every cell, scattering them, disturbing them, causing a horrible, long-since-felt _pain_. And then another wave came. And another…

Hanzo fell to his knees after the shot, desperately trying to stop the racking cough that threatened to _plow up_ his throat in the inside. Unfortunately, each breath he had managed to gulp down only worsened his condition. He covered his nose and mouth with the end of his sleeve and forced himself to somehow regulate his breaths as much as it was possible. Hearing the incredibly satisfying (yet a bit terrifying) screams of pain coming from his opponent helped with that. Hanzo stood up on shaky feet, his breathing becoming more and more controlled as he watched the ghost's struggle with burning eyes. His sonic arrow was emitting soundwave after soundwave, disrupting the cohesion of Reaper's cells or particles or whatever, making him lose control over them. It looked like he was about to fall apart like he was made out of sand, his body waving in a disturbing way (like the abdomen of a termite queen).

Despite the unnerving image and the even worse sounds coming from the ghost, Hanzo right there and then couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight.

Rifle fire filled the air not too far from them, men and omnics shouted orders to each other and sometimes bright yellow lights flashed up among the ruins. Hanzo looked there, not daring to hope. He saw a Talon operative standing on a smaller hill, frantically shooting down at something before getting tackled by a police officer in body armor.

 _Well, what do you know? The magic mojo monk tin can really came through!_

The police strike force had finally arrived and infiltrated the burning inferno in order to locate the terrorists. Those yellow flashes had to be Zenyatta, doing some of his weird magic probably. Hanzo began running towards the commotion as fast as his burning lungs allowed him, leaving behind the still struggling Reaper with his sonic arrow. He rounded a pile of rubble and he saw Zenyatta in the haze, shooting his orbs with an efficiency that hadn't been present during their fight in the cathedral. The omnic was hovering like usual, but when a Talon soldier pounced him, he kicked him in the stomach with both legs, completely incapacitating the attacker. He sometimes shot a purple orb at the enemy or a yellow one at the police, but other than that he stayed behind the main front line.

Hanzo tried to shout to get his attention but his lungs flared up with almost blinding pain at this and he stumbled forward, almost falling on his face in mid-run. Still, Zenyatta noticed him and rushed towards him.

 _Holy shit, you might just actually survive this—_

Lights flashed up on Zenyatta's body in alarm as he pointed behind Hanzo's back and shouted something the Japanese couldn't hear over the ear-shattering _bang_ of a shotgun.

Hanzo smacked into the ground, skidding at least a meter forward. His mind and senses went blank for a few moments, he didn't even really feel the impact. He had no idea what just happened, only that he was apparently lying on his right side, his bow beyond arm's reach. He blinked in surprise as he felt something warm envelop his left side. Then he hissed a bit, feeling the countless bruises in his body and face from the fall.

And then the **pain** came.

Hanzo had experienced many types of agony during his 38 years. Broken bones, cuts, bruises, black eyes, a few of teeth knocked out, ankles and wrists twisted. There had been one time when he fell in such a horrible way and landed on his back that his body became senseless for a neverending half an hour. He was paralyzed, unable to even talk as his master and family members rushed around him frantically, thinking that they had just lost the eldest son of the family. For a long, long time after that, Hanzo considered that experience to be the absolute worst one.

He reconsidered now, because that temporary paralysis was _nothing_ compared to this. He felt like that giant bonfire he had seen in here had just appeared in his left side and it **burned**. He heard himself scream bloody murder but his voice quickly faltered as the smoke once again completely invaded his lungs once more and he struggled for air. His own blood poured out of his torn-up torso and as he looked down at the horrible injury… his flesh torn to bits, the slimy surface of some kind of organ sticking out… his heart-rate accelerated and it was only made worse. Hanzo forced himself to tear his gaze away. He thought he saw Zenyatta swooping over him, desperately trying to protect him from Reaper who stood there, with a crushed arrow in one hand and a still smoking shotgun in the other. The ghost gunned down three police officers who noticed him then fully turned his attention to Zenyatta. The omnic shot five of his orbs at once, but Reaper simply turned to mist again, allowing them to pass through without causing any damage. The world started to slip into darkness around Hanzo and everything was consumed by the pain. He couldn't even hear what was going on above his head.

 _Fuck that, it cannot end like this! Okay, you idiot, do some quick math: the human body has 5.5 liter of blood in it at average. You are looking at a good 2 liters on the ground, and counting, so you basically have minutes to do something before you die. Don't let this fucker get away with this!_

Hanzo turned on his belly with agonizing slowness, then reached out to haul himself with his hands, every twitch rewarded with a fresh wave of pain. As he reached forward, he noted dimly that even his shoulder got some shrapnel in it. The terrible stabbing feeling in his muscles there as he pulled himself forward with them verified his suspicions.

 _Come on! Remember what father had said: as long as you can still move, as long as you have a_ _ **single**_ _arrow left, you can still get the job done! So let's get it_ _ **fucking**_ **done** _!_

The world closed in around Hanzo and his bow that seemed to lay unbelievably far away from him as he struggled to retrieve it. He could clearly see the drawing of the blood-vein network in the human body before his eyes, the two main arteries coiling around the spine in the torso. With the smallest bit of luck, those weren't damaged inside him then. He could last a little longer like that. Holding onto this thought, he kept on crawling forward.

Finally his hands closed around his weapon, just as some kind of warm yellow light washed over him.

Did I just die?

 _No, it's—_

Hanzo saw Zenyatta in the air just before him. The omnic was surrounded by a wide halo of mysterious light, and he appeared to have grown 6 more ghostly yellow arms, the 9 orbs forming a circle behind his back. It was a reminiscence of all those Buddhist deities with numerous arms. Hanzo couldn't decide whether he was just seeing things or not, but his focus soon shifted to Reaper who sprayed the omnic with shotgun fire to no effect.

\- How long can you keep up your little magic trick, tin can?! – the ghost hissed menacingly, his voice echoing among the ruins.

Hanzo felt cold creep in his limbs.

 _Do it! God damnit, do it now!_

He wanted to scream from pain as he reached up for his last arrow in his quiver and his side flared up again, but his throat was parched, unable to make sounds anymore. He had no idea how he hadn't suffocated yet from the smoke. He slowly placed the arrow in his bow, lifting it from the ground and taking aim with terribly shaking hands.

For the last time in his cursed life, he called upon the power sleeping inside him. He felt the dragons move as he began the incantation:

\- Ryū ga waka—

The absolute agony that flooded him as his powers woke up almost knocked him out, made him falter on his spell.

 _Take this bastard down with you!_

-… teki wo kurau!

The twin dragons erupted from his bow and with a loud roar they assaulted Reaper who stumbled back but couldn't get out of the way.

Hanzo's vision finally failed. He saw the bright blue scales of his dragons… then yellow… then red… then black. Finally every little sensation left him and he sank into the ground…

He couldn't see Reaper getting disintegrated by his strike, nor Zenyatta losing his light and rushing to him, nor the police strike force gathering around him to scoop him up and get him out of there.

Hanzo Shimada was content with allowing death to take him away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter, everyone!**

* * *

5.

Everything is cold and dark and full of pain. He sees snow falling, then cherry petals flying, then fire raging, the moon shining like a bright lantern. He feels a light breeze that turns into a tempest, tearing at him with all its might. Heat, sunlight, the beating of hail, the relentless pouring of the storm. Salty sea air, fresh spring wind…

The stench of burning flesh.

He is back in the train wreck, running, the ground slipping from under his feet as the corpse cut in half stumbles after him on its arms, its face a bloody mess. He jumps out onto the street, and people, dead and alive, gathers around him.

 _Murderer_

 _Killed your own brother_

 _Assassin_

 _Criminal_

 _Liar_

 _Madman_

He breaks his way through the crowd, running into the fire. Dark bodies jump from the flames, their eyes burning red. He dances away from their grabbing hands. As he turns around, the world turns around with him and he is standing in a forest of iron trees. A dark cloud snakes across the air with a face of a bone-white skull. It tries to surround him but he runs with all his might.

 _Hanzo Shimada. They will be relieved by the news of your death._

The cloud spits fire at him and he dashes to the side. He stumbles through a dark door and the Shimada Castle greets him with its main hall. Genji stands before him, flickering between mangled and robotic, past and future.

 _Perhaps I_ _ **am**_ _a fool, to think there is still hope for you. But I do. Think on that, brother._

He reaches out, tries to touch his brother's face, tries to say how sorry he truly is. But then he is surrounded by all the dead, mangled, shot through, burned, broken, and they advance on him, led by the corpse of his brother.

 _You think you honor your brother, Genji, with incense offerings?! Honor resides in one's actions… Murderer_

He curls up on the floor, trying to escape from the dead, but they keep coming.

 _When you have a nightmare, my son, tell yourself a story, a poem. The words shall chase the monsters away._

And Hanzo Shimada tells himself a story, the only story he had ever truly known. He flees into the words, as the hands of the corpses grab him.

 ** _Once upon a time, there were two great dragon brothers: the Dragon of the North Wind and the Dragon of the South Wind. Together, they have held balance and harmony in the heavens…_**

oooOOOooo

 _\- H…o? Han…!_

 _…_

 _\- H… state is cri…al. How … still brea…?_

 _…_

 _\- …e foug…t bravely. A true her…, your b…ther is._

 _…_

 _\- Remar…ble. H…s stable…_

 _…_

 _\- You mean th… guy is_ _ **still**_ _alive?! Tough son of a bi… Is …ery member of yo… fam…y nigh-impossibly …ard to kill? Man, I don't w… to mess with you g…s_

 _…_

 _\- Brain acti…ty is quite high… He mu… dreaming._

 _\- …an he hear us?_

 _\- Maybe…?_

 _…_

 _\- Brother? Are … there?_

 _\- Genji, I u…stand you are worri…, but I promise I'll call y… the second he wa…s up. Standing …ver him will n… help._

 _\- I just…_

 _\- He wi… be fine._

 _…_

oooOOOooo

 ** _…_** ** _But the two brothers argued over who could better rule their land. Their quarrel turned into rage and their violent struggle darkened the skies. Until the Dragon of the South Wind struck down his brother, who fell to earth, shattering the land…_**

oooOOOooo

Hanzo is fighting the corpse of his brother again. Genji is relentless but he kicks him away, and suddenly his bow and his quiver full of arrows appear on his back. Genji shrieks in a ghoulish voice while scrambling towards him, his form broken, bloody, shredded, but still in motion due to some dark magic.

\- You are not Genji! – Hanzo shouts. – My brother is not this monster!

The storm of arrows covers the ghoul, and Hanzo calls upon his twin dragons. The beasts ram into the monster who burns away, leaving only a black cloud that flees from him.

oooOOOooo

 ** _…_** ** _The Dragon of the South Wind had triumphed. But his time passed, and he realized his solitude. The sweetness of victory turned to ash…_**

oooOOOooo

Hanzo is surrounded by the dead, all looking at him, all pointing at him with accusing fingers, whispering his name to the wind. He recognizes them: victims of his past, when he had been Shimada, when he had killed men for money.

He doesn't have his weapons now but he doesn't need them. He looks into the eyes full of hate and blame.

 _Murderer_

\- Yes, I am.

 _Dishonorable_

\- I shall not deny my actions.

 _Unworthy of a better life_

\- Maybe I am – Hanzo bows his head slightly. – I have done terrible deeds, all in the name of wealth and crime and the chaos that is our world.

 _You shall burn in Hell_

\- If that is my fate, so shall I. Take me there now, if you must… But, if you listen to what I have to say, then please do.

The ghosts stop, they watch him expectantly.

\- I shall never deny my past actions. I admit I had acted selfishly, my reasons for killing were repulsive and dishonorable – Hanzo says, head held high again, meeting the cold gazes head-on. – I had been a true disgrace. Not to my family… but to every warrior who ever walked upon the land. It is all true. But I have found a new path. I have stumbled upon a new life and I wish to see where it would take me. I wish to save lives, I wish to calm down the sea of chaos around us, even if only partially, even if only for a short time. I do not aim to be the captain of a ship that takes advantage of the tides, but to be a man who makes it easier for everyone to sail. What say you? Do I deserve to make this decision?

He waits. The dead gather.

Then they depart, leave him in the darkness. And he smiles as a white doorway opens up before him.

oooOOOooo

 ** _…_** ** _For years, the bereft dragon's grief threw the world into discord, and he knew only bitterness and sorrow. One day, a stranger called up to the dragon and asked: "O Dragon Lord! Why are you so distraught?" The dragon told him: "Seeking power, I killed my brother… But without him, I am lost". The stranger replied: "You have inflicted wounds upon yourself. But now you must heal. Walk the earth on two feet as I do. Find value in humility… then you will find peace."…_**

oooOOOooo

\- Brother, welcome – says Genji, the morning sun glistens on his metallic body.

Hanzo sits down next to him onto the hill of lush green grass and gazes over the endless meadow before them.

\- It has been a long journey – Hanzo sighs, falling on his back, closing his eyes in comfort.

\- And it is not over yet – adds Genji softly.

\- Hopefully not – Hanzo nods, relaxing into the grass bed.

Silence settles between them as the breeze runs across the plains.

\- Why did you kill me? – asks Genji, not looking at his brother.

Hanzo exhales loudly. He was expecting this question to come.

\- Because it had been my duty… and my burden – he replies as he looks at the clear blue sky. – And because back then I had been a fool and I had thought my only future lied within the clan. That there were no other roads for me, because they were all I have ever known.

\- Yet here you are now.

\- Took me ten years and a lot of help from other people, but yes, here I am now – Hanzo nods. – I admit, this new path seems quite interesting. Maybe it will help me rediscover what life is really about.

\- Then killing me was pointless – Genji finally looks at him with that neon green visor.

\- No, you are wrong – Hanzo glances back, unafraid. – _Losing_ _you_ knocked me out of that cursed course of fate I have been in and ultimately allowed me to find a new life. It hadn't been pointless. And you are still alive and on a new and better journey as well.

Genji doesn't answer or make a move.

\- In a way, we have helped each other break out of the clan's plans for us – Hanzo looks back at the sky and he actually smiles at this. – We are both free, brother. Let's make the most of it, shall we?

-… You cannot deny that what you did to me was cruel.

\- I have never said I would deny it – Hanzo finally sits up and looks in his brother's eyes calmly. – I cannot change the past, nor can I say I haven't thrown you onto the doorstep of death with my own hands.

\- Then why do you think I will accept you back? – Genji asks, his voice holding an edge.

\- Because you are not Genji, you are my consciousness – Hanzo nods slightly. – He has forgiven me, so he said in the Shimada Castle. All that is left for me is to forgive myself.

\- And do you believe you can do that?

\- Yes – Hanzo says with confidence. – Maybe not right now, maybe not right here. But I know I will able to do so one day, soon. I have already accepted what happened and all my faults that led me there. The final step is not far from here, I believe.

Genji doesn't answer right away, but he begins to fade away alongside the meadow.

\- I wish you success in life – he finally whispers.

And Hanzo is left alone once more.

oooOOOooo

 ** _…_** ** _The dragon knelt upon the ground. For the first time, he was able to clearly see the world around him, and he became human. The stranger revealed himself as his fallen brother. Reunited, the two set out to rebuild what they have once destroyed._**

oooOOOooo

Hanzo surfaced from the sea of chaos with a deep breath and the waves around him melted into white slopes… blankets. Warm sunlight stroke his face and he squinted against the brightness. Silence enveloped him that slowly withdrew and gave place to the soft humming and beeping of some kind of machinery. He blinked in confusion, barely remembering what has happened to him.

Then it all came back. Those 10 long years, Hanamura, Genji, those two fateful days in King's Row, the riot, Talon, Zenyatta, the train station… _Reaper_.

Hanzo slightly shook his head to chase away the memories of that shotgun wielding demon. He remembered sending his twin dragons against that thing, but like Zenyatta said, it was probably nigh-impossible to truly kill him. Whatever, he was still removed from the world for a good while. Hanzo had to settle for that.

And he did, rather easily, to be frank.

He carefully lifted his head from the wide pillow and looked around. He was in a stark-white room, surrounded by machines that were mostly hooked up to him and monitored his life signals. His left shoulder was bandaged and as he slowly moved it a bit, he could feel the stitches in his skin. He also felt a piece of cotton stuck to his right cheek bone. His left side (where he got the shotgun blast, he recalled uneasily) felt heavy and strange under the blanket, but ultimately, he wasn't in pain. There was a wide window to his room that looked down on a steep and terribly rocky coastline and the small waves of… a sea, maybe? After a few moments, he could even make out a large mountain in the distance, over at the other shore. Hanzo frowned as he tried to figure out where he was.

Then the door on the opposite wall opened and drew his attention away from the scene. A tall, blonde-haired woman with greyish blue eyes walked in, wearing a white lab coat. She was occupied with the pad in her hands at first, but soon she glanced up, noticing her wide awake patient.

\- Hanzo Shimada? – she asked with a somewhat strange accent.

\- The "Shimada" part is not exactly valid, I believe – Hanzo blinked. – But yes, I am.

\- Good, good – the woman mumbled to herself, checking something on her pad, before looking up again. – My name is Dr. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, chief medical officer and surgeon of Overwatch.

Okay, definitely German accent.

\- Honored to meet you, doctor – Hanzo nodded. – I am guessing I can thank you for still being alive?

\- And Zenyatta. And the police force who got you out of the station. And yourself – said Dr. Ziegler. – The omnic has told us everything that transpired during the catastrophe once he got you to us. How much can you remember?

Hanzo stopped to think, gathering his thoughts, as the doctor sat down on a chair before his bed.

\- I… I have been in King's Row for a couple of days – he began slowly, then told the whole story: how he managed to escape from Talon the first time; then how he stumbled upon Zenyatta and they had a "talk"; and finally how they ended up in that situation, discovering Talon's scheme behind the disaster.

\- Then… Zenyatta arrived with the police strike force and Talon was crushed, but I… I have been shot – he finished the recollection.

\- By shotgun fire at close range, yes. The damage has been quite severe – nodded Dr. Ziegler. – To be honest, I was truly surprised you were still alive when they brought you in.

\- Where am I? – Hanzo asked.

\- Currently at Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

Oh… well, that explained the large mountain in the distance.

\- Originally you were brought in one of the hospitals of King's Row and they contacted me after Zenyatta relayed that he was with Overwatch – here the doctor paused for a bit. – He wasn't back then, but quickly joined our ranks once we arrived, so I'm guessing it was a fair claim… sort of.

\- And then?

\- Once you have been stabilized, we quickly retreated here, one of Overwatch's… secretly operating bases. The final touches were done here to you.

At this, Hanzo involuntarily twitched his left side.

\- I… can I take a look? – he asked.

-… If you wish – sighed Dr. Ziegler. – No sudden movements, though. It's been weeks, but just be careful.

Hanzo took a deep breath and slowly sat up on the bed, rolling the blanket off of himself. He was wearing a light gown of white color and matching linen trousers. He took a moment to collect himself, the room slightly spinning around his head from the effort, then reached for the edge of his clothes on his left side and lifted it up.

Metallic glimmer greeted his eyes. His skin disappeared under a big patch of metal plating, as if he was wearing armor. It consisted of three different parts that could press together or spread out to a certain extent, giving him the freedom to stretch out and move. As he inhaled, he saw the metal plates part a little, like a fan, mirroring the expansion of his ribcage. He had no idea what was under it, but considering the strange feeling he had there, the armor wasn't the only prosthesis he received.

\- The damage to your body had been severe, like I said – Dr. Ziegler said after a longer pause. – Parts of your kidney and stomach has also been either exposed or injured. We had to move to the field of cybernetics in order to save your life and keep your organs functional. Not to mention the extended smoke inhalation you have gone through. You have been out for two weeks.

Hanzo carefully touched the plates and he only felt his finger touching the surface, on his torso he felt nothing. It was weird. He slowly let his shirt fall back, covering up his body completely.

\- How are you feeling? – the doctor asked softly.

\- A bit… winded – Hanzo exhaled as he lied back down. – Guess it's from that weeks-long coma?

\- Probably, yes. Anything else?

\- I'm fine – Hanzo concluded

\- Hanzo, I understand it's probably a great shock to you—

\- No, it's okay – the Japanese looked at the doctor. – Really, it doesn't bother me.

And it was the truth. Upon seeing the giant metal plate that shifted accordingly to his movements, Hanzo was merely surprised, as if he had gotten a tattoo that he wasn't really prepared for, but it looked fine nonetheless. It did feel a bit weird, but he guessed he would get used to it soon. Should he have panicked? Maybe. Should he have been repulsed by the re-engineering of his body basically? Probably.

Was he? No, not in the least bit.

-… Are you sure? – Angela asked, confused.

\- Yes. I mean… it feels somewhat strange but it is nothing unpleasant – Hanzo nodded.

\- Your brother told me you are not very fond of omnics.

\- Yeah, that is true, they can, uhm… disturb me a bit – Hanzo shrugged. – But I'm not an omnic just because a part of me is made of metal now.

\- You are taking it surprisingly well.

\- Maybe I don't have the energy for more right now, eh? – he smiled tiredly. – So what now, doctor?

\- Now? Have some rest – Dr. Ziegler stood up. – Once you wake up again, call for me with that and we begin the examinations.

She pointed at his nightstand, where a mobile phone-like device laid. Hanzo nodded and sunk into the pillow again, feeling content.

oooOOOooo

Days had passed. Dr. Angela Ziegler's tests showed no alarming results or side-effects, which meant Hanzo could slowly get back into moving around. Under the doctor's strict supervision, he started out small, like sitting up in bed multiply times, but soon he was allowed to stand up and took his first, somewhat uncertain steps. The prosthesis was strange to move around with, especially when he took a step with his left leg. Despite its mobility, it couldn't mimic the flexibility of organic tissue of course and he felt like there was a big chunk of rock stuck in his side when all of his muscles were squeezing or stretching around it.

Even when the realization finally sank in completely, Hanzo was still not very bothered by his condition. His clothes covered it up, not to mention, the rest of his body was still very much human. He could work with this easily, he decided. And if he really had to choose between having an admittedly nicely-looking piece of armor stuck on his side, and being **dead** , he was sure as hell going with the former option. Hmm… maybe he can customize it later, or something, carve a pattern into it. Now that was a good idea right there.

The watchpoint was mostly empty, he realized as he took his first tour around the facility. Only Mercy and the few assistants of hers, who followed their chief literally to the end of the world if they had to.

\- I thought Overwatch was reforming – he asked carefully.

\- Yes, it is – Mercy nodded absent-mindedly. – Just, we are still few and we often have to change bases because we are… illegal. Right now the others took the dropship for an extended mission, but once they get back, we'll have to move to another facility. So I guess soon we'll have to start packing.

\- And… how can I join? – Hanzo looked around.

Mercy glanced up at him from her desk with mild surprise.

\- You wish to join Overwatch? – she echoed.

\- Yes, I do. Had time to think about it – Hanzo nodded confidently.

\- Hanzo… you do realize these are no longer the glory days, right? We are vigilantes basically and the governments are trying to stop us from coming back officially.

\- Yes, I know. Not all that different from my previous life in the Shimada clan – Hanzo shrugged. – The only real difference is that now I would fight for a better cause. I think I will do just fine here.

-… In that case, once Winston gets back, you can talk to him. He is our leader, currently.

\- Thank you – Hanzo smiled.

oooOOOooo

His archery skills weren't really affected by his prosthesis, he noted with relief as he practiced in the giant, circular central courtyard. Sure, it felt a bit weird as he pulled the string of the bow back at first, but he quickly learned to ignore it and focus on the target. His arrows grew more and more accurate as time passed. It felt good to practice archery again, Hanzo felt like a really important and big part of himself had returned to him.

Realizing that Mercy wasn't looking, he quickly seized the opportunity to summon his twin dragons at one of the targets. His tattoos and left side tingled as he called upon his powers, but the dragons appeared and swooped across the courtyard like normal. Good, he still had that then, and it didn't even cause him pain.

Humming filled the air. Looking up, Hanzo noticed the rapidly descending dropship with a huge Overwatch logo on its side. He quickly retrieved his arrows from the targets then left the courtyard. Standing on the side, he watched as the ship gently touched down, Mercy walking up to him.

\- It is time to start packing, I believe – she sighed.

The ramp opened and tilted to the ground at the end of the ship. A giant gorilla in white armor walked down on it first, then a young girl wearing some kind of device on her chest, then Zenyatta hovering in mid-air like always, then—

\- HANZO!

A green-silver flash zoomed by the squad and Hanzo was jumped, finding himself trapped in a tight hug.

\- Genji – he grinned, returning the gesture a bit awkwardly.

This little emotional scene didn't last for long however, because Mercy launched herself at them and literally peeled the cyborg ninja off of his brother.

\- He is still recovering! – shrieked the good doctor like a vulture, making Genji shrink away from her in sheer terror.

\- It's alright, I'm fine. I just tried out the Dragonstr—! – Hanzo realized the slip of his tongue too late.

Mercy turned to him slowly and he found himself whispering a thankful prayer to the heavens that looks couldn't kill.

\- Hey, come on, Mercy! Take it easy – laughed Tracer as she bounced there as well. – He is obviously fine.

\- Yes, for now! – Mercy protested angrily.

\- Mercy told me you wish to join our ranks officially – Winston walked there on four, fidgeting his ridiculous glasses on his nose. – Is it true?

\- Really?! – Genji almost jumped from happiness, eyes probably sparkling.

\- Yes, figured I should pull my weight here – Hanzo nodded with a slight smile. – Where can I sign up?

\- A wise decision, young one – Zenyatta stated, calm and collected as always.

\- Consider yourself a fully-fletched member of the team – Winston snorted in contentment. – You've already proven yourself during that incident back in King's Row. Besides, we are not official, it's not like I can provide a full ceremony and paperwork and whatever else.

\- That's so cool! And Reinhardt and Brigitte also signaled back that they are ready to rejoin – Tracer announced happily. – Our family is growing again, guys!

\- We can pick them up on the way to our next hideout – Winston nodded. – For now, let's pack up everyone. Gibraltar has served us well.

Hanzo got dragged away by Genji on the first chance. It wasn't the first time they had talked during these days, sometimes video calls could have been executed, but it was the first time they did it in person. Thankfully those video chats helped them mostly get over the awkward-conversations-and-way-too-long-pauses period, and they were far more comfortable around each other now.

\- I know you wanted to calm Mercy down, but… Are you sure you are okay? – asked Genji as they reached on of the metal-railed balconies looking over the strait of Gibraltar.

\- Yes, I am, brother – Hanzo waved tiredly. – I am getting used to it, it is not as bad as it looks.

He pulled up his shirt, showing his metallic side, just like he did during one of their video calls. Genji's little ear-like widgets visibly fell at the sight. As Hanzo took a deep breath, the plates slightly parted to follow the movement, revealing an inner layer of darker shade.

\- Genji, it's okay, really— – Hanzo tried to reassure his brother as he allowed the cloth to fall back down.

\- Winston told me he realized Talon rigged the recall video with the remnants of that virus they had tried to upload onto Athena not long ago – the ninja sighed. – That's how they could track down everyone who received the message. He then sent out a small program that warned everyone then deleted the messages, but who knows how many locations Talon got its hands on now… And I've led them to you as well…

\- It is alright, Genji – Hanzo told him with greater emphasis.

\- No, it's not! You hate robots!

\- Yes, but I'm fine with Zenyatta now—

\- And because of me now you are almost half-robot too – Genji grabbed his own head in dismay. – What have I done?!

\- Genji, you did **nothing** , and I am **not** half-robot – Hanzo scowled at him. – I am not bothered by this in the slightest. Serves me right, actually, for turning my back on Reaper.

\- Don't say that!

\- I just did – Hanzo shrugged nonchalantly. – Besides, this is nothing compared to what happened to you, so I really have no right to talk.

\- Hanzo, stop it.

\- You brought it up.

\- Alright, you win – Genji held his hands up in defeat, and the two of them leaned against the rails, looking over the Mediterranean Sea.

A bit of an awkward pause. Guess they needed more practice to avoid those.

\- I'm… glad that you have decided to join us, brother – Genji finally admitted, fingers tangled together nervously. – But I'm also a bit worried…

\- What? Worried that I will shut down more Talon agents than you, kiddo? – Hanzo smirked at him, quickly avoiding the turn that would have led to a more awkward, more serious conversation.

He didn't want to deal with that crap now, on the first day. Its time will come soon, but not today.

Genji's lights flashed up on his body at this as he replied:

\- Nah, actually I was thinking along the lines of how you will be able to keep up with us… you know, in your _old age_ and all that – his voice was both gloating and grateful for the change of subject, his hands finally let each other go as he relaxed a bit.

The jab he got in his side was strong enough to make him yelp.

\- You are only three years younger than me, stupid! – Hanzo snorted.

\- Three is a magical number. That makes me young and you, old – Genji pointed out gleefully this time as he eased up, quickly pulling away from the next jab at his side.

\- You little punk, take that back!

\- Make me!

Hanzo tried to frown at his brother, but he burst out in laughter instead, then soon tears flooded his eyes, despite his best efforts to hold them back. He ducked his head to hide it, but Genji noticed nonetheless.

\- Brother, are you…? – he asked uncertainly.

\- I just… God damnit, I missed these talks so much – Hanzo sniffled as he looked at his brother, tears running down on his cheeks. – I just realized it now.

He hugged Genji once more.

\- I missed you… and I'm sorry for everything… So sorry – he mumbled.

\- I missed you too, Hanzo – Genji returned the hug, wishing he could cry too. – And you are long forgiven, you know it.

They stood there for a while, the realization that they are back together as a family finally sinking in fully.

\- Alright… let's go packing before our dear Mercy has our heads – Hanzo let go, wiping off his tears quickly.

\- God save us from her wrath! – Genji laughed.

They walked back inside the facility, ready to take on the world side by side.

* * *

 **Wow... it has been an awesome journey, getting here! :) You guys... all of you are so amazing, and believe it or not, your reviews and favs and follows helped me finish it. The recent weeks have been a true torture at the University, I literally had no free time for everything BUT this little story, and seeing how much you enjoyed it, even when it was not finished... it just gave me the push to see those weeks through.**

 **So thank you. All of you. :)**

 **I understand some of you may have wanted more chapters, or more scenes for Genji, and part of me is with you on that. But I know from experience that all stories must end once. And this particular story was about Hanzo and the worst few days of his life. I felt like dragging Genji in there with a greater presence would have messed up the whole thing.**

 **Who knows, I might write a fanfic about Genji once! :D Or maybe I will have a sequel to this. My summer is a bit hectic, especially the middle of it, but I might just find inspiration for more stories. Currently brainstorming on a oneshot starring Mercy and Reaper, based on a certain dialogue from the game. ;)**

 **But enough rambling! I hope you guys enjoyed the whole story, thank you so much for every bit of support you have shown (yes, that includes even just reading it), and I hope I see you soon here with another Overwatch fanfic.**

 **This is kenyizsu, signing off. Take care and keep being awesome!**


End file.
